Lemonade Mouth(Bailey24 style)
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Lemonade Mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Rapunzel's POV:

_Rapunzel: Poets. Geniuses. Revolutionaries. Lemonade Mouth has been called all of these things. But the real story, the story of how our band came to be, is a mystery to them all. I wonder if they'd believe it if I told them it all started... right here._

"The rules in here are simple. No eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no talking, no tapping, no texting. You break a rule, I add another day of detention. Are we clear?" Miss Reznick asked. A girl with black hair in a loose braid nodded. I had a braid too but it was longer and tighter than the girl that was next to me. "Great." Miss Reznick said, turning around.

_Rapunzel: Fa Mulan, lead guitar. _

A girl was at a seat, sighing silently. Her hair was long but she had golden streaks in it.

_Rapunzel: Jack Frost, keyboard._

A boy with white, slightly spiky hair was playing with something in his fingers.

_Rapunzel: Jaz Banjaree, bass._

The girl with the loose braid started playing with her earring.

_Rapunzel: Al Delgado, drum god._

Another boy was twirling a drum stick around his fingers.

_Rapunzel: And me, Rapunzel Potts, future front man for Lemonade Mouth._

I was writing something in my notebook. Eudora counted us off as I looked at the girl next to me then looking down at my notebook.

_Rapunzel: It was this ragtag group of five that started it all._

"All right. I have decided, rather than have you twiddle your little thumbs for the next hour, we are going to put those thumbs to use." Eudora said, handing each of us a rag and gave the last rag to the boy that had had something in his hands. She walked away. "We're gonna clean up around here. We're gonna unpack and we're gonna turn this storage room into a music room." She said, looking at us. We didn't move and she opened a guitar case that was close to her. "I mean, we might as well make the best of it, right? We've been banished to the basement." She said, holding a guitar and strummed it with a sigh.

We heard something from above. We watched her as she looked behind her then looked at us. "Did you hear that?" She asked us then looked up. "Ooh." She said, still looking up. She put the guitar down and slightly walked towards us. "You know what? If they spent a fraction of what that new gymnasium cost to keep this music program alive, I-" She was interrupted by the same sound coming from above. "Ooh. That is it. That is it." She said.

She froze at the middle of her lecture.

_Rapunzel: But if I'm gonna tell you this right, I need to go back to the beginning. The morning it all began._

The clock went back to that morning.

* * *

Mulan's POV:

I was in the living room, playing my guitar. I had a red shirt that read _Question Authority. _My brothers were near me.

"Let's go, Mulan." My mom said. I continued playing my guitar. "You don't want to be late for you first day, do you?" She asked me. I faced her and kept playing my guitar as she walked away. I finished, grabbed my bag and followed her to the car. We got in and she drove to the school. Once we got there, she parked. She looked at me but I wasn't looking at her. "Look, I know this is hard." She said.

I looked at her. "Transferring to a new school a month into the year?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." She said. I scoffed and got out of the car. I put my backpack on my back and closed the door. I walked a few inches as my mom opened her door then closed it once she was out.

"Why would that be hard?" I sarcastically asked, walking.

"Mulan." She called out to me. I kept walking. She walked after me. "Mulan." She said again.

"But who cares, right?" I asked, as we were still walking.

"I care." She said.

"Then you and Dad might have thought to ask me before you moved our family halfway across the country." I snapped as we stopped walking. Her phone rang.

She sighed, looked at me and pulled her phone out. "Hold that thought." She said and answered it. I walked away again. I stopped when I looked at a boy as he spoke. I walked past him a bit, stopped, took a deep breath and walked into the school.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was in dad's car, looking straight while dad was saying bye to his girlfriend at her college. Mary. Ugh. I hate her. She's nothing like mom. She'll never replace mom.

"Have fun." Dad said.

"Hey, Dad, don't you think it's a little weird that your girlfriend's still in college?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked at me and chuckled. "She's 28, Jack. She's just taking a photography course." He said.

I sighed then shifted in my seat to face him. "Look, Dad, when guys go through mid-life crisis, they- The buy a sports car, right? What do you say? We turn in the truck, get a sports car? I would fully support that." I said.

He chuckled. "Give Mary a chance, for me." Dad said.

"Why is everything about Mary? _Mary wants Chinese food. Let's watch Mary's favorite show. Can't pick you up from piano practice, Mary called._" I said.

"Hey, I apologized for that." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said softly. "You know, whatever. Let's just go. I'm gonna be late for my history presentation." I said as I looked away from him. He started driving.

* * *

Aladdin's POV:

I was drumming away in the car with the drumsticks until dad cleared his throat.

"Sorry." I said as I stopped, putting the drumsticks away.

"Are you excited, Aladdin?" Mom asked. I looked at her as I slung my backpack onto my back. "Soccer tryouts are today." She said.

I closed my eyes then opened them. "Oh. Right. Yeah. I'm-I'm thrilled." I said.

"Oh, your mother-" He started.

"We." Mom corrected him.

"-thought you might like to have this with you today, for luck." Dad said, handing me the soccer ball. I took it though I made a face at it.

"It was your brother's. Demetri scored the winning goal at state finals with that ball." She said, starting to sob.

"Mom, what are you crying for? Demetri's just away at college." I said. Mom was gonna say something but she turned around and I got out of the car, holding the ball and the drumsticks. I was walking when I saw Jasmine in the car with her dad. She was beautiful. I was so distracted that I fell, knocking the ball out of my hands.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I was looking out the window, not noticing Aladdin. I was lost in thought until my dad parked. I looked at him. "Remember, Jasmine, you need to speak to your teachers about extra credit. Get your GPA up for the college applications." He said.

"But that's a couple of years away yet." I said.

"It's never too soon to think about your future, Jazzy. Understand?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Yes, Baba." I said, starting to get out of the car.

"Mm." He said then looked at me again. "Is that...? Is that lipstick you're wearing?" He asked, causing me to look at him again. I looked away.

"No, Baba." I said, looking away and slightly wiping it off.

"Because you're too young for that sort of thing." He said.

I looked at him again. "Yes, Baba. I'm late." I said, getting out of the car. "Bye, Baba." I said, closing the door.

"Jaz- Don't forget, extra credit." He said. I walked away when I saw Tarzan. I walked fast. "Please don't see me. Please don't see me." I muttered, still walking fast.

* * *

Jack's POV:

We got to my school and he stopped the car. I got out of the car. I heard my dad but I was too busy running to respond.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I put my helmet down on my bike then bent down to get my bag. I got it then it dropped. "Uh. Way to go, Rapunzel." I muttered to myself and sighed as I was getting some of my stuff back into my bag.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I was in the bathroom stall getting out of the clothes I had to wear over the dress I sneaked on. Once I was finished, I left the stall and over to my bag. I put the clothes in the bag then looked at myself in the mirror. I had the lip gloss in my hand and applied some on then put it away and grabbed my bag. I grabbed my violin case and left the bathroom.

I was looking for Tarzan when I heard a voice. "Hey. There you are." The voice said.

I looked over, saw it was Tarzan and smiled. "Hey, Tarzan. You scared me." I said.

"Well, I've been looking all over for you." He said, gently grabbing my hand and held it. "So the band and I, we're gonna ditch this morning, head on over to John's and practice for the Halloween Bash. Wanna come?" He asked as we walked.

"Sure, I'd love-" I said then closed my eyes. I opened them and looked at Tarzan. "I can't." I told him.

"What? Come on, Jaz. We barely see each other as it is." He said.

"Well, maybe this Saturday. I'll tell my dad that I've got extra credit, or-" I was about to finish my sentence when he interrupted me. We had stopped walking and were in front of the principal's office.

"No, you know I got Mudslide Crush rehearsals all weekend, plus soccer practice." He said. I looked away and was moving a piece of my hair and I looked at him as he touched my hair as well. "Come on. Just this once? For me?" He asked. I looked at the office then back at him. "Don't worry about Silver, all right? He's with the new girl." He said.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Rapunzel as Olivia White**

**Jack Frost as Wen Gifford**

**Jasmine as Mo Banjaree**

**Aladdin as Charlie Delgado**

**John Smith as Ray**

******Tarzan as Scott**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Tarzan's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Mulan's POV:

We were in Principal Silver's office after he called us in.

"Well, I think that Mulan's still working through some anger issues about moving." Mom said.

"Yes, I can see that." Principal Silver said, sitting down. He was either looking at me or my shirt. "But I'm afraid that shirt is.." He trailed off, slightly pointing at my shirt.

Yup. He was looking at my shirt. I looked down at it then at him. "What? Is there a dress code here?" I asked.

"Well, ahem, no, but there is an unwritten line, and that shirt crosses it." He said.

I chuckled. "What about freedom of expression? Do you have that here?" I asked.

"Mulan, just...cover up for the day, okay?" Mom asked, taking off her jacket and handing it to me.

I took it and put it on as Principal Silver got up and went to a frame with a certificate in it then leaned one arm on his desk. "Mulan, is it?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "I run a tight ship here. I don't know how they did things in Rhode Island, but in my school, students respect the rules." He said and walked away from the desk. I was watching him until my eyes landed on the tvs. The screens were split into four since they were on and I saw a girl with a loose braid walking with a guy that had hair slightly above his shoulders on one of the four screens on one of the four tvs. "Written...and unwritten." He finished and looked at me. I looked at him then eye pointed at the tv on the bottom left corner. I saw him look and fumble with the remote that he grabbed. I heard him sigh and he dismissed me to class then he left before me.

I got up and left after he left and went looking for my class. I still had my mom's jacket on.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

We were close to going to Tarzan's car when we heard a voice calling our names. I closed my eyes and sighed as we turned around. I opened them when we faced Principal Silver and walked over to him. Tarzan went into Silver's office first. Once he was done, he came out and I went in. I sat down. Tarzan was outside of the front office, waiting for me. "Please don't call my dad. He don't even want me alone with a boy. If he found out I skipped class with one, he'd never let me out of the house." I pleaded as Principal Silver had the phone in his hands.

He was looking at me. "This is your first infraction." He said. I nodded. "You are on the honor roll." He continued then put the phone down. "I won't call your father." He told me.

I closed my eyes and sighed of relief. "Thank you." I said softly.

"This time." He said, causing me to open my eyes to look at him. He picked up a pen and a small stack of pink slips. Pink Detention slips. "But if I ever catch you skipping class again..." He started but I interrupted him as he filled the slip out, ripping it off of the other ones and handing the slip to me.

"You won't, I promise." I said.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was looking down at my book as Jane was finishing her presentation. I ignored the teacher that was walking past me. "That's why the American Revolution was so important." Jane concluded.

"Thank you, Jane. Very nice." The teacher said, walking to his desk. Jane walked to her desk. He faced the class but I was still looking down at my book. "All right. Jackson, you're up." The teacher said. I looked up, put the pencil in the book to hold the spot, covered a few pages on it, opened my backpack, pulled my red folder out, got up and opened it. I looked inside it and saw pictures. _Mary. Great. Just great. _I thought as I went back to my desk and started pulling the pictures out to look for my report.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

"We're waiting." My teacher said.

"One second, sir. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Um..." I told him, still looking through the pictures for my report. No luck so I sat down. "This can't be happening." I said out loud.

I didn't notice the door opening until I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. Mary's. "Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt." She told the teacher and the class as we looked at her. I looked away and she looked at me. "Jack, I have your folder." She softly told me.

A boy wolf-whistled. "Check out Jack's mommy." The boy teased. I looked over at the boy and wanted to beat him up so badly but I stayed in my seat to keep my cool and not give the boy the satisfaction of him seeing me get a detention.

"You must be Jackson's mother." The teacher said. Okay. That's it. I've had it. This has gone far too long.

"No, I'm-" She started but I slammed my hands on my desk and interrupted Mary.

"She's not my mom, okay? Are you kidding me? Look at her. All right, are you stupid?" I snapped.

I didn't see her close her eyes or put her hand on her chest. "Oh." She said and that was all I heard. The teacher looked from her to me. _Darn it. _I thought as I realized what I just said.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I left the front office and over to Tarzan, holding the slip. "So...?" He asked.

"Detention." I told him, showing him the slip as I stood in front of him.

"Ah. Ouch." He said as I looked at it.

"But at least we'll be together, right?" I asked. I looked at him as he went silent. "Right?" I asked again.

"No, he actually let me off with a warning." He said.

"A warning?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. You know, I got soccer practice, some big games coming up. I just can't miss them. But I'll see you at lunch, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I told him, smiling.

"All right." He said, smiling and walked away.

Once he was gone, I shook my head softly. "Unbelievable." I muttered, stuffing the paper into my bag and walking away.

* * *

**Cast so far:**

**Rapunzel as Olivia White**

**Jack Frost as Wen Gifford**

**Jasmine as Mo Banjaree**

**Aladdin as Charlie Delgado**

**Eudora as Miss Reznick**

**The Sultan as Mo's dad**

******Odette as Stella's mom**  


**John Smith as Ray**

**********Mary Darling as Sydney**

******Tarzan as Scott**

**Aurora as Jules**

******Cassim as Charlie's dad**  


**Giselle as Patty**

**George Darling as Mr. Gifford**

**Jane(from Tarzan) as Sharon**

******Genie as the soccer coach**

**Mrs. Potts as Olivia's grandmother**

******John Silver(from Treasure Planet) as Principal Brenigan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Tarzan's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rapunzel's POV:

It was lunch time and I was in the janitor's closet, sitting on something and looking down at my book that I had on my lap. I was holding an apple in one hand and a page of my book with my fingers of my other hand. "_I'm_ _Nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too?_ Heh. Well, that would be a yes." I said then took a bit of my apple. I moved my foot a bit, causing the mop, the broom and some other things to tumble. I looked over and quickly grabbed them. I grunted as I tried keep them from making a sound but I failed as I slightly fell over, making a sound of my own with another grunt. I suspect that Principal Silver heard me because the door opened and there was Principal Silver, handing me a pink detention slip. I took it and he closed the door. I moved the mop and broom off of me.

* * *

Aladdin's POV:

I was too distracted by watching Jasmine talking to Tarzan that I didn't hear the whistle or the coach talking. I groaned as a soccer ball hit my shoulder. I went back to watching Jasmine again. As she walked away, I focused. I was about to kick a ball but I stumbled and fell. I got up as John laughed at me and the coach was slightly yelling at me. Drill number two was next and the other kids kicked the soccer balls. When it was my turn, I tried to kick but lost my footing. I didn't fall though.

"No, no, Delgado, you gotta kick the ball. Like this." I heard John say, kicking another ball from behind.

It hit my back and I winced. I picked up Demetri's lucky soccer ball. "That's it. You know what? I don't wanna play soccer, I don't want your abuse, and I certainly don't want my brother's ball." I said, throwing it at John but he moved out of the way and it hit the coach on his shoulder.

I groaned mentally as the coach signaled me over to him. I walked over to him.

* * *

Mulan's POV:

We were at the new gymnasium. Everyone clapped and cheered as the video ended. Well almost everyone. I was looking bored. I was still wearing my mom's jacket. I felt like I was gonna fall asleep as Principal Silver kept talking and talking until two cheerleaders walked up and stopped next to me. "Hi." The first one with the blonde hair said, smiling.

"Hi." I said, smiling back.

"Why don't you, uh, find another seat?" The blonde one said, serious now.

My smile fell. "Why don't you make me?" I slightly snapped. Me and the blonde one had a stare down until she sat next to the red-head one.

I looked back at Principal Silver as he continued talking. "You want empowered students?" I asked softly, smirking a bit. "Then you're gonna get them." I said, getting up and standing on my seat. I opened my mom's jacket, showing my shirt. "My shirt, my decision." I said, not caring if people were looking at me. I took the jacket off. "Okay? Don't let your school take away your rights. Okay? Be heard. Use your voice." I said. The crowd cheered. Well most of them. The jocks and the cheerleaders didn't. I didn't care though. My pep talk wasn't for them. It was for the rest of the school. "Come on. He can't tell you want to wear, who to be. You can wear what you want. We can wear whatever we want." I said as I threw the jacket down.

"Whoo!" I heard someone yell.

"Come on." I yelled.

"Sit down." I heard someone else say. I ignored him though.

"I can wear my own T-shirt. Wear whatever shirt you want. Today, tomorrow." I said. I grabbed the jacket. Everyone left the gym and I was on my way to leave when Principal Silver called me in. I put the jacket on and he handed me a pink detention slip. I left and went to the elevator. I pressed the button then looked at the slip then at a sign that read _To Basement Only._ I went into the elevator when the doors opened and pressed the button to go to the basement. I stepped out when it got to the basement. I looked at the slip then around.

"You lost?" A voice asked.

I looked at a boy with red hair. "Oh, no, I'm just looking-" I stammered and he interrupted me.

"Detention, huh? Follow me." He said.

I followed. "What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the underground. Robotics club." He told me then looked inside. "Hey Melody. You working hard?" He asked her and we walked away. "Shakespeare society. Chess club. He hasn't found a partner in months. Ballet. Mathletes. Art club. Even the school newspaper." He told me and looked through the window. "Belle, you doing good?" He asked her and she waved at us when she looked up. "Anything that doesn't fit Principal Silver's mold, you'll find it here. Oh. This is my stop. AV club." He said, facing me as we stopped walking.

"You're telling me Silver just stuck you clubs into the basement?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Unless you're wearing a varsity jacket or a cheer skirt, around here you're basically-" He was about to finish when I interrupted him.

"Invisible." I finished for him.

"See? You're catching on already. Detention's at the end of the hall. Good luck." He told me then turned around. "No, guys. You keep doing this wrong." He told them as I walked towards the end of the hall. I came across a lemonade machine that read _Naveen's Organic Lemonade_

* * *

Normal mode:

_Rapunzel: There is a moment where the stars allign_

Jack came across the lemonade machine, put a quarter in and tapped a button.

Jasmine picked up her can of lemonade up and opened it.

_Rapunzel: and fates collide,_

Aladdin put a quarter in and tapped a button.

Rapunzel picked up her can and opened it.

_Rapunzel: creating that perfect union._

Jack took a sip of his and made a face.

Jasmine took a sip of hers and made a face with a groan.

Aladdin drank some of his. "Mm. Hmm." He said to himself.

Rapunzel drank some of hers.

Mulan took a sip and made a face then went into the detention room.

_Rapunzel: This was that moment._

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

Eudora unfroze. "I am going to give Silver a piece of my mind, and while I do, I want you guys to just start cleaning up or something around here." She said and went out the door.

The new girl scoffed. "She can't make us clean. It's cruel and unusual punishment." She said, getting up and walking away at almost the same time as me.

"Welcome to high school." The boy, that was sitting behind the girl was sitting next to me, said.

"This school stinks." The new girl said, looking at us. The three of us; me, the boy with the white hair and the girl with the loose braid were up and cleaning.

"Can you guys do what Miss Reznick asked and be quiet? Okay? I'm not getting another detention because of you people." She politely snapped.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. _I thought as I picked up a box and moving it to the other side of the small stage.

The water dripped which caused the boy that was at his desk to start drumming his finger then he started snapping and that caused the boy with the white hair to throw the keys from hand-to-hand, making them jingle. The first boy pulled drumsticks out and started tapping them everywhere. The new girl started clapping to the beat as the other girl was using the spray bottle in tune with the beat. I was sitting down with a song sheet in my hands and I looked up with a confused smile on my face as I watched them then they each grabbed an instrument. The girl with the loose braid was on the cello, the boy with the drumsticks was on the drums, the boy with the white hair was on the piano and the new girl was on the guitar. I had a few more song sheets in my hands.

_Me: Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_  
_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_  
_So let's mess around_  
_Cause the future is unclear_  
_We got nothing better to do_  
_We're just trying to get through_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_  
_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_Yeah_

_All we have is now_

_Me and Jasmine: Let's make the most of this_

_Me: Come on break it out  
_

_Me and Mulan: So everyone can hear it  
They don't have to understand  
But we'll make them if we can  
Do you hear me?  
Are you with me?  
Yeah_

_All of us: __Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_Yeah_

We finished and we didn't notice.

"That was so cool." Mulan said.

"That was so awesome." Aladdin said. That was when we noticed Eudora.

"Oh. I'm really sorry. We just started to..." Jasmine trailed off as she took the boa off and ran to her seat.

Jack and Aladdin tried to explain but Eudora kept interrupting them. "Shh! Let me think. I need to think." She said then looked at me. "You." She started, pointing at me.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sit down." I said, rushing to my seat and sat down.

I didn't notice her following me until she was in front of my desk, still pointing at me. "Rapunzel. Rapunzel, you have a beautiful voice. Aah! Ha, ha!" She exclaimed as she went from serious to excitement in a few seconds. Mulan, Aladdin and Jack were still on the stage while me and Jasmine were back at our seats. "Your band, it's a gift." She said with more excitement.

Mulan put the guitar down. "We're not a band." She said.

"We don't even know each other." Aladdin said, walking back to his seat with Jack. Mulan was alone on the small stage, putting the guitar away.

"You were meant to play together. It's- It's destiny. Oh, come on. You don't have a moment like that and just ignore it. People, they- They need to hear you. Shoot. That'll show Silver." Eudora said, laughing. The five of us were at our seats again. "That will show Silver." She said to herself. She shrieked, causing us to flinch. "That's it. Rising Star. Rising Star." She said.

"Rising what?" Mulan asked, looking at me.

"Rising star." I said, looking at her then away.

"It's a talent competition. Winner gets a record deal." Jasmine said, looking at her.

"And some serious air time." Aladdin told her. Jack started singing and Aladdin joined him a few seconds later then Jack made some beat box noises and Aladdin went along with him.

"Just think, you guys. You can show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters. So. Hee-hee. What do you think? You in?" She asked, standing in front of Mulan's desk.

"Pass." Mulan said.

"What?" Eudora asked.

"It's ridiculous." Mulan said. _Typical answer._

"Okay." Eudora said, going over to Jasmine's desk.

"I really can't. Between my AP classes and violin lessons..." Jasmine trailed off. _Reasonable answer._

Eudora went over to Aladdin's desk. "Yeah, I've- I've got stuff." He said. _What stuff? _I thought.

"Stuff." Eudora repeated with a scoff then she went over to my desk. "Okay, well then, what about you, Rapunzel?" She asked, standing in front of my desk.

I looked up. "I don't sing." I said.

"Uh, we just heard you sing." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah, but that wasn't real, like- Like on a stage. I can't do that." I said.

"Oh, come on. Sure you can." She said, crossing her arms with a smile.

"No, no, trust me, it wouldn't be pretty. The last time I performed on stage was my first-grade recital. Five minutes into _Baa, Baa, Black Sheep _I threw up down Jim Hawkins' back." I said.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, I remember that. That was hilarious." Jack said.

"No, it was humiliating." I said. Eudora made a face of disapproval at Jack as I looked at him then back at Eudora. "I'm sorry, I can't." I apologized and looked down again.

"Well, I- I guess that counts me out, right? Can't really enter a competition with one man in a band. You know, unless you're thinking of a solo career. Which I'd be happy to consider." Jack said.

"Guys, Mudslide Crush are entering. We wouldn't have a shot." Aladdin said.

"He's right. They're amazing." Jasmine said.

"They're not that amazing." Aladdin snapped softly.

"Well, if we don't stand a chance against these Mudslide guys, then why bother, right?" Mulan asked.

"Because, you said it yourself, you deserve to be heard." Eudora said. We all thought about it and left the detention room to the elevator. We got to the first floor and got out of the elevator. We looked at each other then went our separate ways. Jack followed me a bit to get outside. Me and Jack looked at each other then went our own separate ways. I went to my bike, got on and rode home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Tarzan's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Rapunzel's POV (cont.):

I got home, got off of my bike and put it in the garage then I walked up the porch steps and opened the door. "Gram?" I asked as I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I peaked into the study and smiled when I saw her. I set my bag down near the door. "Gram." I said as I walked into the study and over to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey. Oh, Rapunzel, sweetie." She said, smiling.

"Hey." I said, giving her a kiss then I looked over at Nancy. "Oh, how's Nancy doing?" I asked.

"Oh, she's still hasn't eaten." She said as I faced Nancy.

"Nance. Come here. You need to eat." I said, gently picking her up and setting her softly down on the ground in front of her bowls. "You need to eat, old girl." I said, petting her. "Come on, girl. Come on. Look. Yum." I said, picking up a piece of her food and putting it on the ground in front of her.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I walked across the horse area when my dad spoke. I looked over at him. "Hey there, buddy. We're going off for a ride. Wanna come?" He asked.

"No, I don't like to ride." I said.

"Yes, you do." My little sister said.

"No, I don't." I said.

"Come on, Jack. Since when don't you like to ride your horse?" Dad asked. I looked over at Mary and she looked down as she bit her lip. I turned around and walked away.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I was at home, playing the violin. My dad was sitting on the couch, watching me while my mom was at the table, picking up some plates and taking them to the kitchen. I smiled at my dad while I was still playing my violin as he got up and walked to leave the living room. He turned around, smiled at me and left. Once I made sure he was out of sight and ear shot, I played the tune that I was playing on the cello earlier at the detention room with the other four. I didn't notice my mom standing behind me from the kitchen as I continued playing the tune.

* * *

Aladdin's POV:

I was at home, drumming to the beat that I was playing earlier on the drums at the detention room. My mom must've called me but I didn't hear her because I was too busy playing my drums.

"So?" My mom asked. I looked at her and stopped the cymbols with my hands. "How were soccer tryouts?" She asked again.

"Well, um, they were... Great." I lied but she bought. "It went-It went great." I lied again.

"I knew it. I knew it. Why don't you come inside and hit the books? You're never gonna make it to Stanford with your brother whacking away at these drums every day, are you?" Mom asked, putting my drumsticks down and grabbed my wrist. "Come on. Start with your math." She said, pulling me away from my drums.

* * *

Mulan's POV:

It was dinner time and I watched as my dad cut his fish. "Yuck, Dad. How can you eat that? Imagine how that poor fish felt." I said.

"Fish don't feel pain." One of my two little brothers said, causing me to look at them. "Just because you don't see agony doesn't mean it's not there." I said.

"When did you become a vegetarian?" My second little brother asked.

"Yeah, when did this happen?" Dad asked.

I looked at him then at my _Vegetarians rock!_ shirt then at my family. "Four months ago. Wow, for a bunch of geniuses, you people don't pay very much attention." I said.

"Because it's stupid, Mulan." One of my little brothers said.

"Alex(I'm giving the twins names because they don't have names in Peter Pan)." Mom said.

"Sorry I'm not out inventing biodegradable plastic, making my own toys, or, oh, yeah, curing cancer." I said.

"We haven't cured it yet, honey." Dad stated.

"Hello. I know that. I may not be a genius- Which is, like, I don't know, a genetic abnormality in this family. But I can do things too, you know. I could start a revolution." I said, eating a piece of broccoli.

"That's nice, dear." Dad said, distracted.

* * *

Normal mode:

"Good morning, Mesa High. Yes, it's that time of year again. You have to get out there and vote, because guess what. Yes, I have been nominated, yet again, for School Administrator of the Year. Let's keep that winning streak alive." Principal Silver said on the tv. Aladdin was watching until his phone beeped. _Fluke or destiny? We need to talk - Mulan. _He looked around the room, confused.

Jasmine was in the bathroom, wearing a blue top and a black skirt. She was putting the other clothes into her bag when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and flipped it up. _Fluke or destiny? We need to talk - Mulan. _She was confused butthought about it.

Rapunzel was at her locker when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and flipped it up. _Fluke or destiny? We need to talk - Mulan._ She didn't notice Jack coming around the corner from behind until she saw another phone next to hers with the same message: _Fluke or destiny? We need to talk - Mulan. _"You think it's about the band?" He asked.

She flinched as she saw him. "Oh, my." She said and stumbled close to her locker, slightly closing it. She sighed, closed it and walked off. He bit his lip and lightly banged his arm on the top of the lockers.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

School went by pretty fast and the five of us were at Dante's Pizzeria. Mulan sighed. "We talked about this. It's not gonna happen." Jasmine said as our pizza came. Jasmine was sitting next to Mulan, I was sitting next to Jasmine, Aladdin was sitting next to me, Jack was sitting next to Aladdin and Mulan was sitting next to Jack. It was a round table to be honest.

"Sure it is. I signed us up for Rising Star this morning." Mulan said as we each grabbed a piece of pizza. The four of us looked at her.

"We're not experienced enough." Aladdin said.

"Which is why I also signed us up for Halloween Bash." Mulan explained. Jasmine looked she was about to choke on her drink.

"What? Wait, how'd you pull that off?" Jack asked.

"It's amazing what a principal will agree to if he thinks his new _problem student _is channeling her energy into something productive." Mulan said.

"Hmm." Jack said.

"Mulan. Goofing around in detention does not make us a band." Jasmine said.

"So we'll practice. You have real drums, right?" She told Jasmine then asked Aladdin as she looked at him.

"Yeah." Aladdin said.

"See? I didn't even know that." Mulan whispered to Jasmine.

"Okay, so, what are we gonna play?" I asked.

"You could write our songs." Jack said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah. That one you did the other day was pretty amazing." Jack said.

"Mm-hm." Jasmine agreed.

"That was nothing. I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, putting down my slice.

Jasmine put her hand on my wrist gently and looked at the others. "Wait. We can't play the Bash. Mudslide Crush is playing." She said.

"And we are opening for them." Mulan said, giving Jack a high five. Me, Aladdin and Jasmine gave each other looks. "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I don't want to be some random face in a yearbook. Or a kid people vaguely recall passing in the halls. I wanna be heard." Mulan said. I didn't notice Jasmine waving at the two girls who walked in. "Jack and I are in. Who's with us?" Mulan asked.

"I'll give it a shot." Jasmine said.

"Really?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"But only if everyone else agrees. Just one practice. If it works, great. If not, I'm out." Jasmine said.

"All right." Jack said.

"Okay. Ha, ha." Mulan said. The three of them looked at me. I was sipping my drink from a straw.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Mm-mm." Mulan said.

"Come on. Say you'll try. Please." Jack said.

"I'll be fun." Mulan said.

"It'll be so much fun." Jack said.

"Pretty please, sugar on top?" Mulan asked.

"You'll have so much fun." Jack said.

"D'oh. Okay, okay. I'll do it." I said.

"Yes. Yes." Mulan said happily.

"It'll be great." Jasmine assured me.

The four of us looked at Aladdin. He pulled a quarter out. "You know what? Heads, we do it. Tails, we don't." He said. We nodded and he flipped the coin.

_Rapunzel: One of the misconceptions about Lemonade Mouth is that we were a natural fit from the start. Totally not true._

We put out heads together and looked at the quarter. It landed on heads. School had gone pretty fast the next day and the five of us were at the detention room in the basement. We were at our positions and Mulan turned around to Aladdin. Aladdin was on the drums, Jack was at the piano, Jasmine was on bass, Mulan was on the guitar and I had the mic in my hand. "Come on, Aladdin. It's a simple four-four beat. You're not even trying. It's B to B-flat, back to B, then an F-sharp. Ready?" She asked.

We tried but it was out of sync. "Okay, this isn't working." Jasmine said.

"We'll get it. We just need to keep practicing." She said. I had my back turned and I was taking a few deep breaths. "Also, maybe we need to go a little more hardcore." She continued. We looked at her.

Jasmine scoffed and took the strap of the bass off of her shoulder and setting the instrument down. "That's it. I'm out of here." She said.

"What? You're just gonna stomp away?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah, come on. Don't leave." I said, facing Jasmine.

"In case you guys haven't realized, I'm classically trained. On the violin. I don't play whatever this is." Jasmine snapped at us. She turned around and grabbed her bag.

"I'm-I'm out too." Aladdin said, getting up and grabbing his backpack.

"What?" Mulan asked.

"Guys, look. Come on. We can work this out." Jack said.

"Yeah. Yeah, Jack's right. Maybe if we just take it from the top one more time?" I asked.

"They're quitting before we've even started. They're quitters!" Mulan yelled.

"Shut up, Mulan." Aladdin snapped as they were getting off the small stage.

"Wait, Jaz." I said.

"Jaz." Mulan said.

"Please, don't. Wait." I begged. I turned around and smiled at Jack as I heard him play the piano then I went over to Jasmine as Aladdin went back to the drums and played them again. We smiled at each other.

_Rapunzel: Can you see me?  
'Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen?  
'Cause I've been trying to make you notice  
What it would mean to me  
To feel like somebody  
We've been on our way to nowhere  
Trying so hard to get there_

_And I say Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show! _  
_We're gonna just let go of everything_  
_Holding back our dreams! _  
_And try to make it come alive! _  
_Come on let it shine so they can see_  
_We were meant to be_  
_Somebody! _  
_Somebody! Yeah! _  
_Somehow! Someday! Someway! _  
_Somebody! _

_We will walk out of this darkness!  
Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun  
Oh whoa-oa oh oh  
And when we fall we fall together!  
Till we get back up and we will rise as one_

_Ohwoahoh!_  
_Oh! We're gonna let it show! (Let it show! )_  
_We're gonna just let go of everything_  
_Holding back our dreams!_  
_And try to make it come alive! (Make it come alive)_  
_Come on let it shine so they can see_  
_We were meant to be_  
_Somebody! (Somebody! )_  
_Somebody! Yeah! (Somebody! )_  
_Somehow! Someday! Someway!_  
_Somebody!_  
_Somebody!_  
_Ooh! Oh!_

"Rapunzel, did you really write that?" Mulan asked once we were done.

"Yeah. Ha, ha." I said, smiling with a nodded and holding the mic in my hands.

Jack and Aladdin did their handshake while me and Jasmine smiled.

"You guys, we are so winning a record deal." Mulan said, excitedly and I high-fived with Mulan with a laugh.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

Saturday came and I went to where Mudslide Crush was performing. I shook hands with two people. Must be Tarzan's or John's parents then I went over to him. He smiled and pointed at me. "Hey, what's up? I didn't think you were gonna make it." He said as I smiled. He took my hand and we sat down. "So how'd you get out of the house?" He asked.

"Um, I told my dad I had a study group." I said.

"Ha, ha." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

John was still ranting to Giselle and Aurora. "What's John talking about?" I asked.

"Eh, it's nothing." He said. I sat up, kind of brushing his arm off of my shoulder. "Come on, don't worry about it." He assured.

"Just tell me." I insisted.

"Silver told us we don't get the full set at the Halloween Bash." He said.

"So..." I said, not understanding.

"So you know that new girl, Mulan?" He asked.

"Mm-hm." I said with a nod.

"Yeah, well, I guess she told Silver she has some band, and Miss Reznick is in on it." He said. Now I know where he was going with this. He was talking about the band that I'm in. Great. Just great.

"Miss Reznick is a really talented music teacher, actually." I said but he jumped right in a little too fast.

"Yeah, whatever. I mean, that's not the point. The point is, this so-called band has half our stage time now. It's nuts." He said.

I got up and faced him, scratching the back of my head. "Um, do you know who else is in the band?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. Just a bunch of nobodies." He said. _A bunch of nobodies!? That bunch of nobodies are me and my friends! _I thought.

"It's me." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm in the band. I play bass." I said, cowering a bit as he got up.

He scoffed. "I mean, you're kidding, right?" He asked.

"No. Actually we're not bad. I mean, we met in detention." I explained. He scoffed again. I looked at him. "We're just opening for you." I said.

"Look, Jaz, I mean, if you wanna be in the band, that's great. You could play backup guitar for me or something. But, come on, joining a band that's taking half our night from us? What's up with that?" He asked.

"What, so now it's your night?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, my music, it's- It's important to me. You know that." He slightly snapped.

"Well, maybe my music is important to me too." I retorted.

"I'm sure it is. It's just... Just think about it, okay?" He asked, gripping my shoulders lightly. "I mean, I really don't want this to come between us." He said.

"Me either. It's... Ahh." I said.

"Good. Good." He said, moving his hands in my hair. "Now, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. I watched them perform from a distance.

_John: Who's that tryin' to talk to me  
Standin' over there lookin' like a wannabe  
Keep me on ice, subzero degrees  
I'm so solid that you can't see through me_

_We rock the stage like a playoff game_  
_Don't have to say it, you know my name_  
_Three-point shot, no time on the clock_  
_And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not?!_

_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_I'm a superstar and I got a cool car_  
_And the girls like me better than whoever you are_  
_Cuz I make your day_  
_Lemme hear you say_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Ha! Come on, let's bring it back to them_  
_Now listen in, uh!_

_Your busted up club, it was doomed from the start_  
_Don't even try it, we're state of the art_  
_When we break the rules, they bend for us_  
_When they need the job done, they send for us_

_Brand new kicks and a brand new jersey_  
_What do you expect, yeah we deserve it_  
_Three-point shot, no time on the clock_  
_And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not?!_

_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_I'm a superstar and I got a cool car_  
_And the girls like me better than whoever you are_  
_Cuz I make your day_  
_Lemme hear you say_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_You can't do something like that_  
_It's the crush!_  
_Here we go, here we go!_

Tarzan took his hat off and tossed it to me. Some girls wanted it but I caught it when it reached to me.

_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_I'm a superstar and I got a cool car_  
_And the girls like me better than whoever you are_  
_Cuz I make your day_  
_Lemme hear you say_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_And the crowd goes_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

I was holding the hat, thinking about it a bit. "We're Mudslide Crush. Thank you for coming out. Whoo!" Tarzan said into the mic. I clapped with a soft smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Jack's POV:

The next day came. Classes went by pretty fast and it was time for practice. I was walking down the stairs with Mulan to head over to the elevator. Everyone was giving us mean looks. "What's going on?" Mulan whispered.

"Mudslide Crush. They're mad we cut their show short." I explained, shoving my green folder into my pack as we walked.

"So?" She asked.

"So they're the cool guys. The pride of Mesa High." I said, pressing the button.

"And what are we?" She asked.

"We are rash-like, persistent." I said.

"Hmm. Excellent." She said as the elevator opened.

"After you." I said, signaling the opened door of the elevator. She walked in first and I followed her into the elevator. We were there with Jasmine and Rapunzel. Aladdin came in last with a lemonade can in his hands. I was sitting on a desk while Jasmine and Rapunzel were sitting next to each other in chairs. They were looking at something on Jasmine's phone and Mulan was walking to the teacher's desk.

"I see everyone brought their official underworld badges." Aladdin said, referring to the lemonade cans.

"Yeah." Jasmine and Rapunzel said at the same time.

"Yeah. We're subterranean and we're proud." Mulan said, holding her can up. The four of us did the same Mulan did but with our own lemonade cans.

"Yeah." Jasmine said.

"Mm-hm." I said as we drank from our cans. A toilet flushed from above. We all laughed.

"Ew." Jasmine said as she laughed.

"All right. First order of business: a band name. We need one for the fliers." Mulan said, sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Right." Jasmine said, nodding once and putting her phone away.

"Okay, okay. What about Soul Groove?" Aladdin asked.

"Mm. Mm-mm." I said.

"No." Jasmine said.

"Oh." Rapunzel said.

"Um... The Anarchists?" Mulan asked.

"No." I said.

"Well, that's not so bad." Rapunzel said.

"The Anarchists." Mulan said.

"No." Rapunzel said, shaking her head and looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine shook her head. "No." She said.

"No, no, you're right, it's terrible." Rapunzel said, putting her lemonade can down. "Um, I'm gonna go get another lemonade." She said, getting up and heading out the door to the lemonade machine.

"All right, look, guys, I got one. Um, let me just find it." I said, flipping through my notebook to look for it. "Oh. Jack." I said when I found it.

"Jack?" Aladdin asked, looking at me.

Mulan and Jasmine looked at each other. "He's kidding, right?" She asked Jasmine. They looked at me.

"Come on. It's the whole one name thing. You know, like, um... Mm." I said, taking a sip of my lemonade. "Like Bon Jovi." I stated.

"Mm. Or Cher." Jasmine said, slightly sarcastically.

"Ha, ha." I said.

Rapunzel came back. "Back off the bash." She said.

Jasmine scoffed as she took a sip of her lemonade. "What kind of band name is that?" Mulan asked.

"I love it." I said.

"No, this was on the door." Rapunzel said, holding up a paper with the same words she had just said. We looked at it. Mulan had it in her hands then Aladdin leaned forward and took the paper from her. He looked at it and I got off the desk.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

It was the next day and lunch time. I went over to Tarzan and sat across from him. He looked calm. "You haven't called me back." I said.

He set his thermos down then looked at me. "Sorry. You know, I've just been distracted. Got band rehearsals, soccer practice. I mean, you know how it is, right?" He asked.

"Okay, is that what this is about? The band?" I asked.

"No, no. That is all." He said, looking over at somewhere. I looked over and saw his friend calling him over to their table. "You know, I gotta go. I'll call you, all right?" He asked, getting up and walking over to their table.

"Sure you will." I said to myself as I watched him walk away then I sighed. "If a guy doesn't call for a few days, should the girl worry? Do guys do that? You're a guy, right?" I asked.

"Heh. Wow." Aladdin said.

"No, I just mean, like, you're my friend. You're not, like, a _guy _guy." I said.

"Yeah, that's not really helping." He said.

I laughed as Jack came over and Aladdin looked at him. "What's up. Am I interrupting?" Jack asked.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I was walking over to the TurboBlast machine to get a drink. I put the correct amount of change in and tapped the one I wanted. Once a bottle came out, I bent down and picked it up.

I didn't notice the popular kids there until Aurora took my drink away from me. "Thanks. My favorite." She said.

"Could I just have-?" I was about to finish my question when John spoke up.

"So hey, you're the lead singer of the new band, right?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." I said. I noticed Giselle went to my other side and placed a hand onto my back.

"Oh, then why don't you just belt one out for us?" John asked.

"Show us what you've got." Aurora said.

I swatted Giselle's hand away. "Could you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked, crossing her arms and walking over to me with Jack and Aladdin behind her.

"We're just making small talk." Aurora said, holding my drink in her hands.

"John, come on, bro. Just leave her alone." Jack said.

"And are you gonna make me?" John asked, facing Jack.

"You're being a creep, John." Jasmine said, getting in front of Jack.

John scoffed and moved her out of the way. "So if you're not gonna make me, then who's gonna make me?" He asked Jack.

"Me." Aladdin said, causing them to look at him. He nodded at John. "That's who." He said again.

"You?" John asked, facing him.

"Yeah." Aladdin said.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Yeah." Aladdin repeated.

"Yeah, okay." John said, grabbing onto Aladdin's shoulders.

"Can't-? Can't we talk this out?" Aladdin asked.

"No, we can't talk it through, no." John said, shaking his head and still grabbing onto Aladdin's shoulders. I was standing next to Jasmine.

"Jack? Jack?" Aladdin asked. Jack went over to them.

"Jack." John said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"A little help here, please." Aladdin said.

"No, no, I'm a lover, not a fighter, bro." Jack said and John pushed him away then grabbed onto Aladdin's shoulders again.

"Perfect." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, yeah." John said.

"Go help him." Jasmine told Jack.

"Can you just make it quick?" Aladdin asked, closing his eyes and looking away.

"Make it quick? Yeah." John said.

"I have a better idea." Mulan said, tapping onto John's back.

John faced her. "What?" He asked.

"One second." Mulan said. She took a sip of her lemonade but instead of swallowing it, she spit it at his face.

We laughed along with the crowd. Even Aladdin laughed until John grabbed his shirt. Aladdin put his hands up. "You think it's funny? Is that what it is?" John snapped. Me and Jasmine went over to stop John from hurting Aladdin.

"No, it's not funny. I'm sorry." Aladdin apologized.

"Back off. Guys, stop it." Jasmine said.

"Break it up here, break it up. Step away from the puddle, people. What is going on here?" Silver asked, near the puddle of lemonade.

"Principal Silver, I went to go get a TurboBlast, and they just start threatening me. Next thing you you it, lemonade mouth over here spits all over me." John lied. We all argued as Principal Silver was handing the five of us each a pink detention slip.

"Look at my clothes. We didn't do anything." John lied.

_Rapunzel: And that is how we got our band name._

* * *

Jack's POV:

I told my dad to drop me off at Rapunzel's house. I got out of the house when he took me there and went to the door. I knocked and she opened the door. She looked surprised to see me on her doorstep. "Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. It sounded a bit rude. Then again, I did appear on her doorstep without calling her first so I guess I understand why she ask me like that.

"Uh... Mulan said I should come by, work on some songs with you." I said.

She looked at me suspiciously but she bought it. "Oh. Okay." She said.

"So, uh..." I started.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um... Come on in." She said then let me in.

"All right. Oh, wow." I said as I walked in and we went to her backyard.

We sat down and her grandmother came out with a tray that had a pitcher of lemonade and two cups. She poured the lemonade into our glasses. "Thanks, Gram." Rapunzel said.

"Mm-hm. So you're Rapunzel's friend?" Her grandmother asked.

I looked at Rapunzel then at her grandmother. "That's right." I said.

"I've never met one of Rapunzel's friends before." She said then looked at Rapunzel when she heard Rapunzel.

"Um... Gram, mm-mm." Rapunzel said, shaking her head.

"Hmm?" Her grandmother asked then went back into the house.

"She was just kidding about the whole friend thing." Rapunzel said as I drank some lemonade. "She's met a ton of my friends. Like, tons and tons. Friends." She said.

I knew she was lying but I didn't push it so I went along with it. "Right. Of course. You wanna hear a rap?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." She said.

"Yeah? All right. Um..." I said.

"Okay." She said.

_Jack: It's__ Jack _

_And I'm musically inclined _

_Get a shiver down your shine _

_Every time I rhyme_

_I'm in Lemonade Mouth_

_We don't learn to wait_

_We get on stage_

_And determinate_

"Ha, ha." Rapunzel said with a small laugh.

"Like, it would keep going." I said.

"Wait, _determinate?_" She asked._  
_

"Yeah. It's like, get determined." I said.

"Ha, ha." She said.

"Like, put on your game face." I said.

"Yes." She said, putting her hands to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. That is so not what _determinate _means." She said.

My eyes wandered a bit when I saw an old cat. "Wow. That is an old cat." I said. I looked at her to tell her something but I saw a sad look on her face. She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Yeah. Yeah, she's really old." She said.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She nodded but the sad look was still on her face. "Yeah. Um... Nancy was my mom's, and so she's just kind of like the last real thing I have left of her, so..." She trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, sadly. "Well, what about your dad?" I asked.

"He... Um... You know, can we just work on the songs?" She asked. _Nice going, Jack. You hit a real sensitive spot there. _I thought.

"Yeah." I said.

"Because I- I have this one that I think is pretty good." She said, getting up and going over to me.

"Uh-oh." I playfully said.

"So, um, here." She said. I played the music on my laptop. "Okay. Right. And then... Okay." She said.

_Rapunzel: Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry_

_Rapunzel and Me: You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about_

Once we were done singing the part, we looked at each other and noticed that our faces were close but not too close to kiss. I wanted to though and I think I had a feeling she wanted to as well. "I like when you smile." I said. We looked at each other for a bit more then looked away. "Ha, ha. Sorry, I-" I started.

"No, it, um..." She trailed off as I was drinking my lemonade. "Right, so-" She started.

"Yeah, we should... Ahem." I said.

"Basically, it just picks up a little bit and we go through, like, this slow portion of the song, right? And then I was thinking that..." She said then we were working on the song. We finished and we headed to her front porch because I had to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Jasmine's POV:

School went by pretty fast the next day and the five of us met up at the elevator. We went in when the door opened and went down to the basement. We walked out when we got there. "Well, this is it, guys. Our last rehearsal." Mulan said.

"Lyle." I heard someone say and I heard someone else chuckle but I didn't check to see who talked and who chuckled. We were going down the stairs.

"Guys, I can't believe the Halloween Bash is tomorrow night." Jack said. I was next to Mulan while Aladdin was next to Jack behind us. Rapunzel was behind them. Slightly.

"And Rising Star in a few weeks." Aladdin said. The three of of stopped for a minute and looked up at Rapunzel who had stopped first. She looked down at us. "You okay?" Jack asked her.

She fixed her bag. "Fine, fine. I'm totally fine." She lied.

Aladdin went up to her and took her hand. "We're all nervous, Rapunzel." He said, gently pulling her with us.

"Try terrified." I said. We kept walking down the steps.

We were behind Mulan. I was next to Rapunzel, gently holding her arm while Jack was behind her, holding her shoulders. Aladdin was behind me. "Hey, come on, you guys, we're gonna be great. In fact, I think I know just the thing to make us feel better." Mulan said, turning around and walking backwards.

We knew what she was talking about. Jack gasped. "Lemonade." The five of us said at the same time. We were all smiles and Mulan turned around then our smiles fell as we saw the lemonade machine with a _Scheduled for Removal _sign on it. We stopped walking. Mulan went over and took the sign off of the machine.

"Go home, guys. I need to speak to the secretary about this." Mulan said, furiously and marched away.

The four of us looked at each other. "One of us has to go with her to make sure she doesn't create a fuss." Rapunzel said.

"I'll go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jack said and took off after Mulan. We nodded and followed to use the elevator so we could go home.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I ran after Mulan. "Yo, M! Wait up!" I yelled.

She turned around. "Jack? What are you still doing here? I thought I told you guys to go home." She said.

"Yeah, you did but me, Aladdin, Rapunzel and Jasmine agreed that one of us go with you so you wouldn't create a fuss." I said.

"Oh, well, okay then. Come on." She said and we walked into the front office to speak with the secretary. She held up the sign towards the secretary. "I'd like to know what's happening to the lemonade machine in the basement." She said calmly.

"There's a lemonade machine down there?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah, for now." Mulan started losing her temper. The secretary looked down for a second then back up at her. "And I'd like to know why it's being removed." She snapped.

"Oh..." The secretary started.

Mulan and the secretary were about to have a show down but I stopped it by interrupting them. "Hey, we- We were just wondering if it's going to be replaced or repaired. You know, any information you have, we- We would really appreciate it." I said politely and calmly then the secretary looked at me, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure it's just a mix-up." She said, smiling and looked down at her file cabinet.

"See? Just relax." I whispered to Mulan. We watched as the secretary pulled out a blue folder, she looked up at us and smiled as she opened the folder.

She put her glasses on and looked down to look. "Uh-huh. Oh." She said, looking back up at us and took her glassed off. "Oh, well. Well, that machine should have been gone ages ago. Well, with Principal Silver's sponsorship deal." She said.

"A sponsorship?" I asked.

"TurboBlast donated the gym and the scoreboard, and we have to get rid of any competing drink machines. Ha, ha." She said, putting the folder to the side.

"What? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Mulan snapped.

"Now, I don't care for your tone, young lady. I suggest if you have anymore questions, you bring them up to Principal Silver yourself." The secretary snapped at her, pointing to a picture of Principal Silver.

Mulan snatched the sign from the desk and started crumbling it up. "It's okay. Relax." I whispered to Mulan then I looked at the secretary. I nodded a thank you towards her and we left. Well, Mulan stormed out and I went after her.

Once we were outside of the front office, Mulan turned around and faced me. "We're not going down without a fight." She said.

"Ahh. Look, it's just a machine, Mulan." I said.

"No, it's not. It's more than that." She protested.

We didn't notice Silver coming towards us until he came close enough. We looked up at him. "Afternoon, students. Are we having a good day?" He asked, circling us. I can feel Mulan looking at me but I didn't look at her just yet.

"Yeah." I answered as Principal Silver went into the front office. I looked at Mulan but she didn't look at me. Instead, she shook her head and walked away. I watched her, bit my lip and walked towards another direction. I got home, went inside, put my bag on a box and spotted another box.

I looked around then turned around and saw my dad. "Hey there, buddy. You're home early." He said, putting a box down on another one.

"Yeah, practice sort of got cancelled. What's all this?" I asked, getting on an exercise machine and using it.

"Mary's stuff." Dad said. I stopped using the machine and got off.

I faced my dad. "Um, what's it doing here?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look, I know this has been tough for you. Mom leaving, me moving on. But whatever issues you're having with Mary, we have to figure them out, because she makes my happy, Jack." Dad said.

"Yeah." I said.

"And I've asked her to marry me." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him then started backing away. I turned away and started walking to my room. "Jack." I heard him say but I ignored him.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

This was it. The day of the bash. I was so excited. I was at lunch, getting tickets. "Here you go." The lady said.

"Oh, thank you." I said.

"Hey, Jaz." John said. I looked over and saw him walking over to me.

"What's up with you?" I asked, putting the tickets into my bag.

"Nothing. Hey, have you seen the new weight room?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, okay. You gotta check it out." He said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the steps of the weight room. "It's really great." He said as we walked up the stairs.

"Okay." I said.

"So how's that whole band thing working out for you, anyway?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's great. Um... What are you up to?" I asked. "Seriously I don't have time for your games." I said then saw Aurora touching Tarzan's muscle.

Aurora looked at me and tried to look surprised but I saw her smirk a little then she hid it. Tarzan turned around, saw me and got up. "Hey, Jaz. You know Aurora, right?" He asked. I didn't answer but I went down the stairs. I heard him telling me to wait but I ignored him then I heard John yell out to me but I ignored him too.

It was the night of the bash and we were looking for Rapunzel. Well, Jack went to go look while me, Mulan and Aladdin were sitting down. "She promised she would be here." Mulan said.

"Maybe she just got held up." Aladdin said.

"Ah. We're on in ten minutes." I said.

Jack ran back to us. "Oh. Guys, I can't find her anywhere." He panted, taking a seat next to Aladdin. Aladdin was next to Mulan and Mulan was next to me.

A boy wearing a lab coat came back with wires. "I don't have time. Those Mudslide jerks wrecked my setup before sound check. I'm telling you, it's sabotage." He said.

"Doesn't matter. We can't go on without a lead singer." I snapped.

"Who, Rapunzel? She ran through here a couple of minutes ago." The boy said.

"What?" Mulan asked as we got up.

"That way." The boy said, pointing the direction Jack came from. "Looked like she was gonna hurl." He said and we ran towards that direction.

Me and Mulan walked into the girls bathroom. I was ahead of her. "Are you in here, Rapunzel?" Mulan asked, walking in behind me. "Rapunzel?" Mulan asked again as I looked under the stall doors so see if I can see her boots. "Oh, sorry, Jane(from Peter Pan 2)." I heard Mulan say.

I kept looking until I found a pair of boots that I could recognize anywhere. "Found her. She's in there." I said.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"We're coming in." I said, walking over to them. I didn't notice Aladdin slightly following me but staying at the entrance. I walked over to the stall. "How you feeling, Rapunzel?" I asked softly.

"I'm great. Super." Rapunzel said. I looked over at Mulan with a soft smile.

"Ah! That's my girl." Mulan said.

"That's great." Aladdin said.

"But's probably not the best idea for me to actually go out there. You know, physically." Rapunzel said.

"We got plenty, thank you. Maybe next door. Sorry." Aladdin told the girl that was about to come in here.

"Rapunzel, we've rehearsed these songs a million times. We've put everything we have in these songs." Mulan said.

"I know, and I'm scared." Rapunzel said in a shaky voice.

"Look, we're all scared." I said, backing away from the stall.

"We have like six minutes." Mulan whispered to me.

"What are we gonna do?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know." Mulan said as I looked at her zebra pouch. It had five cans in each hole.

"What's that?" I asked.

She looked down at it and pulled a can out. "Cool, right?" She asked. Jasmine gently took Mulan's wrist and they looked at me as I looked at them. Aladdin was behind us.

She handed me the can and I went back to the stall. "Rapunzel." I whispered, slipping then can to her from above. I felt her take it and I put my hands to my sides. "Look, we believe in you, okay? I believe in you." I assured. We waited until we heard the can open. I backed away and looked at the other three then back at the stall as we heard Rapunzel slurp the drink.

"Ah." She said then opened the stall and came out. "I'm ready." She said.

"Yes!" Mulan yelped for joy.

"Yeah!" Me and Aladdin said.

"Now we're going out there." One of us said. I think it was Jasmine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's, Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Rapunzel's POV:

We got on stage and were in our positions. The spotlight shined on us and I covered my face with my hand then moved it. The crowd booed at us and we haven't even played yet. "Hey, nice costumes. Oh, not wearing any?" John asked. Giselle and Aurora laughed. Some people cheered him on as I looked at Jack. He nodded softly but reassuringly to me. I nodded softly back and he played his keyboard. I looked at the audience, shook my hands out then grabbed the mic.

_Me: Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about_

Aladdin, Jasmine and Mulan kicked in as the beat picked up. Jack was still playing his keyboard.

_Me: I, I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it_

We did our lemonade handshake with our lemonade cans.

_Me, Mulan and Jasmine: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate_

_Me: Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it_

_Me, Mulan and Jasmine: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate_

Jack walked over to my spot as I walked over to a spot near his. He faced the crowd and he had my mic because I gave it to him for his part.

_Jack: Okay, It's Jack and I'm heaven-sent  
Music like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline  
Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
'Cause we're coming to your house and  
People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
We're the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they're in it for a bill  
I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around  
Get your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like_

I gave him his portable keyboard and took the mic from him.

_Me and Mulan: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate_

Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-D-Dance floor  
Determinate

We finished and the crowd cheered and whistled. "Okay. Well, we're Lemonade Mouth. And now a few words from our lead guitarist, Fa Mulan." I said.

She came over, we hugged each other and I went to one bin that had lemonade cans in it. Jack brought the other bin of lemonade cans to Jasmine and the three of us passed them to the audience. "Come on. Everybody, we want you to pass these back, so hurry up." She said. Aladdin was still on the drums, playing them a bit as Mulan spoke. "We'd like to shine a light on a recent change that affects us all. We'd like to talk about..." She trailed off as me, Jasmine and Jack were still passing lemonade cans to the crowd. Aladdin did the drum roll. "lemonade. The Naveen's Lemonade machine in the basement is scheduled for removal to help pay for this gymnasium." She said and the crowd booed. "It's about this school, it's treating certain people like they matter more than others. Or like funding for sports is more important than a music program." The crowd booed again and we finished passing lemonade cans to the audience. "Or a school newspaper, or any one of us. We all deserve to be treated like we matter." She continued and the crowd cheered. "Because, ladies and gentlemen," She said and Aladdin did a drum roll again as we got ready to play again. "we do matter!" She said and went to her spot.

Aladdin played the drums again.

_The five of us: Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now_

Mulan: Hey now  
we no longer wait around  
My team stronger than weights now  
Keeps on growing  
Our muscles keeps on showing

Jack: We came here to make a change  
We came here to rearrange  
We came here cause we believe  
We came here cause we achieve, yeah

Mulan: While I've got the microphone  
Make sure how i feel is known  
All for one we rock the zone  
How I feel to each his own

_Jack: All my people treat em right  
We reserve the right to fight  
For what we want, for what we need  
To the front we shall proceed_

_Me: Here we come and we're ready to  
go, go, go  
Better run cause we don't take  
no, no, no  
So come on_

_The five of us: Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now_

"I said we're tired of this. We're gonna stand up for what we believe in. We might be on our own, but we are one. Everybody ready? Let's go!" Mulan said through a bullhorn.

_The five of us: Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
Me: You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now_

Mulan took off her vest and had her red shirt on then the lights went out. The crowd groaned. The five of us tried to find our way off of the stage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's, Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Aladdin's POV:

We were in Principal Silver's office on Monday. He was sitting in his chair. "Well, well, well." Silver started, clapping his hands. Mulan was standing next to me, I was standing next to Jasmine, Jasmine was standing next to Jack and Jack was standing next to Rapunzel. "That was quite a show you all put on at the Halloween Bash. Mm. Heh, heh." He continued then got up. "You're very talented. Very." He said, walking over to us. "But just for your information, a high school dance is no place for a...political tirade. Yeah. What you did Friday night was completely... Completely disruptive." He continued as I silently took a deep breath and kind of glared at him as he walked in front of us, starting from Rapunzel and ending with Mulan. I had crossed my arms at one point. He was in front of Mulan now. "And you." He said and Mulan looked up at him. "You promised there'd be no funny business." He said. I slightly looked at them.

"But it wasn't funny." Mulan said. Silver scoffed and walked away. "We just spoke our minds and- Principal Silver, you shut us down." Mulan defended.

He turned around and pointed at her. "Yes, I shut you down, because the decisions I make are for the good of this school, okay?" He snapped and My arms were still crossed. I looked at him then at Mulan then back at him. "And with that good in mind, Lemonade Mouth is finished." He said, walking in front of us, starting from Mulan, slightly stopping at Jasmine then continued walking to Jack and Rapunzel. I looked at him then at Mulan then back at him. You will not use a music room, you will not use the instruments. If I hear so much as a hum coming from the locker-room showers, I will suspend you. Understood?" He asked. We stayed silent as I noticed Jasmine nod. He had his back turned towards us. "Good. Dismissed." He said with a snap. We left in a line. Mulan left first, then me, then Jasmine, then Jack and lastly Rapunzel.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was a science class, looking at something when the boy from the bash whispered. "Psst." He said softly, passing me a CD that read _Lemonade Mouth: Live at the bash._

I looked at it then picked it up. "What's this?" I whispered.

"It's you. Your show. Listen, a bunch of kids have been asking if they can buy them. I hope you don't mind, but I've already sold like five copies, 10 bucks a pop. I figure, you know, AV club gets 30 percent, and you take the rest. Deal?" He whispered.

I looked between him and the CD every once in a while as I listened then smiled and nodded. "Yeah." I whispered.

"Excellent." He whispered then pulled something out of his pocket. He handed it to me under the table and I took it.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

It was lunch time and I was sitting down with Mulan, Aladdin, Rapunzel and Jack. We had the latest edition of the school newspaper. "_This year's Halloween Bash will best be remembered for the powerful performances by surprise standout Lemonade Mouth." _Mulan read. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped as I looked over her shoulder.. Rapunzel gasped. "_A champion for students sidelined by the high school privileged and elite." _Mulan continued and I took the paper from her to read it. I couldn't believe it. I had to read it for myself to believe it. "Can you believe it?" Mulan asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Our first review." Aladdin said.

"And last, apparently." Jack pointed out.

Belle walked by, waved at us; mostly at Aladdin and giggled with her friends as they walked past our table and to their table. Me and Mulan gave each other a look then I looked at Aladdin. Belle was looking at Aladdin as he looked at us. "Huh. I think they like us." He said, smiling.

"Ha, ha. I'm not sure it's us they like, Aladdin." Rapunzel said, taking a sip of her lemonade.

Aladdin's smile faded and looked at me and Mulan. She had a lemonade can of her own. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Me and Mulan looked at each other and me, Mulan and Rapunzel laughed as Jack chuckled. "Come on, bro." Jack said.

"Never mind. Never mind." Rapunzel said.

* * *

Jack's 's POV:

I was in the new weight room with Aladdin, talking and we looked over. The other kids saw us and we stopped. We saw them do the handshake we did at the bash then we looked at each other. He smiled and I was amused but impressed as we looked back at the kids and we walked away. We didn't notice John there.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I walked out of a class and into the hallway with Jasmine when class ended. I laughed at something she said then we looked at a few walls and there were signs that read _I want lemonade, Be heard Be strong Be proud and don't take Naveen's. _Even a girl wave at us. "Awesome. Lemonade Mouth." The girl said.

"Oh, hey." Jasmine said, waving back.

"Hey, Rapunzel." A boy said.

"Hi." I said. We turned around and saw Melody coming up behind us. We moved out of the way for her to pass. "Oh, sorry. Sorry, Melody." I said.

"Hi." She said, waving and went past us. On the back of her chair, there was a sign that read _Lemonade Mouth._ Me and Jasmine looked at each other, smiling. "That's Lemonade Mouth. That's our band." I said as we were smiling more and walked to each other. "That's us. Oh, my gosh." I said.

"I know." Jasmine said and we walked, grinning.

* * *

Mulan's POV:

I walked out of the school, saw Principal Silver; and he saw me, and I walked away. "Hey, Mulan. Come here." He said. I stopped, turned around and went over to him. I haven't noticed the banner yet. "Now, I thought I made myself clear." He said. I was confused. He pointed at the banner and I looked. "This lemonade business is over." He said.

I gasped softly as I looked at him. "It wasn't us." I said.

He scoffed. "You're playing a dangerous game here, miss." He said.

"We had nothing to do with that." I said but he jumped into my sentence a little to fast.

"And you're gonna lose." He said, pointing at me. I didn't say anything else and he walked away. "Maurice, it is not a pinata." He snapped at the janitor. "Don't poke it, hit it. Take it down!" He yelled, grabbing a broom and started hitting it while the janitor was still poking at it. I turned around and started walking towards the direction I was going.

We all met at Eric's Pizzeria. "What would you say..." I started, putting my elbow on Jack's shoulder and I looked at him.

He looked at me then at Rapunzel, Aladdin and Jasmine. "If, um, we told you we could play again?" He asked.

We had a booth. Me and Jack on one side and Aladdin, Rapunzel and Jasmine on the other. "Heh. I'd say you're nuts. Silver is never gonna change his mind." Jasmine said, picking up her drink and taking a sip.

I leaned forward a bit. "We're not talking about at school." I said, looking at Jack for a second then at the other three. Rapunzel leaned forward a bit. She looked interested in hearing about it. "We're talking about here." I said.

"Here?" Aladdin asked.

"Mm-hm." I said with a nod.

"Look, guys, I- I gave Eric our CD, and he loved it. Yeah, and he said we can start playing here. Principal Silver can tell us we can't play at school, but he can't tell us not to play here." Jack said.

"And it could become a regular gig." I said.

Jasmine sighed. "Wait, wait, a regular gig? I barely made it through the first one." Rapunzel said.

"Guys, my parents already think I'm at soccer practice every afternoon. There's no way I can pull this off." Aladdin said.

"Me either. Tarzan eats here, and I'm pretty much planning on not seeing him again for the rest of my life." Jasmine said.

Aladdin was about to say something but didn't. "Guys, we mean something to people. Lemonade Mouth is their voice. It's like we're at the center of a movement here."

"Maybe if..." Jack trailed off.

"I mean, it-" I was about to say when Jasmine interrupted me.

"Guys, good luck with your movement, but I've got homework to do." Jasmine said, grabbing her bag, got up and left. Me and Jack looked at each other then the four of us watched Jasmine leave.

"Jaz." Rapunzel said then looked at us.

"Let's go." I said and the four of us grabbed our bags and ran after Jasmine. "Jaz, you okay?" I asked. She was looking at something and pointed at it. I chuckled with Aladdin as the four of us followed her gaze.

"What? No way." Jack said.

Rapunzel gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful." She said.

"Look at us up there." Aladdin said.

"Maybe we do matter." Jasmine said.

"Of course we do." I said. I put my hand slightly up and Jasmine took it then she took Aladdin's hand, he took Rapunzel's hand and she took Jack's hand.

_Rapunzel: Before we knew it, we were playing at Eric's Pizzeria every Thursday night. Standing room only. We were ready for Rising Star. We were ready to be heard._

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

It was Thursday night and we were at the pizzeria. I was singing this time. I wanted to sing my heart out and Rapunzel and the band happily agreed for me to sing this one song on this one Thursday night.

_Me: Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_  
_Learned to fly_  
_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_(That's so over now)_  
_She's so gone_  
_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_

_So long_  
_She's so gone, she's so gone..._

I danced around the pizzeria then back on stage then went to the same table I was lying on and grabbed a container that had napkins in it. I used it as a mirror and faced the band. I threw my arm back softly and a boy was behind me. He took the container as he spun me around to face him. I winked at him then went back on stage while I was singing. As the song finished, the crowd cheered, whistled and clapped. I knew Tarzan was there the whole time, looking angry but I didn't care.

_Rapunzel: Lemonade Mouth was officially a sensation. And five strangers were suddenly much, much more. We were friends._

It was Friday and we were walking down the stairs. We were signing autographs and everything.

* * *

Mulan's POV:

It was Monday. The school day went pretty fast. I was walking out with Jack. He was telling me something and I chuckled then we saw Aladdin and Jasmine outside, waiting for us. "What's up, guys? Has anyone seen Rapunzel today?" Jack asked.

"I haven't seen her all day." Jasmine said as we walked.

"No?" Jack asked. We worried about her so Jack led us to Rapunzel's house.

Once we got there, Aladdin was at the door while Jasmine looked through the window. Rapunzel's grandmother saw us and she had a sad look on her face as she slightly held a hand up to us and got opened the door. "Hello, is Rapunzel here?" I asked politely.

"Yes, she's in the backyard. But she's upset." Her grandmother said.

"Why? What happened?" Jasmine asked, concerned.

"Nancy died." Rapunzel's grandmother said.

"Who?" Aladdin asked.

"Rapunzel's mom's cat." Jack explained to Aladdin.

"May we come in?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, of course." Rapunzel's grandmother said and let us in. We walked in and Jack led us to the backyard.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I was sitting on my knees, sniffling then looked up when I heard a voice. Jack was there. "You okay?" He asked.

I sniffled again and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, you came." I said.

I didn't notice Aladdin, Jasmine and Mulan coming over to us. "We all did." He said. I was confused then I saw them when I looked over. Mulan was behind Jasmine and Jasmine was behind Aladdin. Aladdin, Jasmine and Mulan put their bags down.

"Hey." Jasmine said.

"Hey, Rapunzel." Mulan said. Jack sat on my right side and set his bag down. Aladdin, Jasmine and Mulan sat in front of me.

"Look, I'm- I'm really sorry about Nancy." Jack said.

"Yeah, me too." I said, still looking down and sniffled a few times.

"Hey, it's nice out here." Aladdin said.

I looked at him with a small smile but I felt like I was gonna cry so I looked up then down at the ground then back up at the sky. "Yeah. Sometimes I like to look up, and see what shapes I can find. You know, in the clouds" I said, looking at Aladdin then looking at the sky again.

He laid down and pointed at a few clouds. "It's a giant old lady with a... A skirt and an umbrella." He said, smiling. Mulan laid next to him.

I was getting off of the rock bench to lay on Aladdin's other side. "See, there... There's a flower in a vase." I said.

Jasmine laid down next to Jack. "Oh, I see a hand." She said, pointing at another cloud.

"No, you're way off. It's a... It's a alien pushing a baby carriage." Jack said, laying next to me. Jack and Jasmine chuckled.

"All I see is a blob. Sometimes I think I'm too stupid to be in my family. Like I'm some big letdown. No wonder my mom ignores me." Mulan said.

"I wish my dad would ignore me." Jasmine said with a sigh. "I'm never gonna live up to this idea he has of this perfect Indian daughter, you know?" She said.

"Heh. Trying living up to a perfect brother." Aladdin said.

Jack scoffed. "I'd take perfect brother any day over my dad's ridiculous girlfriend." Jack said.

"My dad's in prison." I softly blurted out, put my hands on my face and sat up with a sniffle. "Ugh. I just- I'm too humiliated to talk to him or about him and... You know, he writes, but I don't write back, because I don't know what to say. I mean, he's made some really bad decisions since my mom died, and I still love him, but he's- He's a stranger now, you know?" I asked. "Which is why I'm so glad to have this, you know. Our friendship." I said.

"Mm." Jasmine said, putting her head on my shoulder. "Yeah. Okay." She said, smiling at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's, Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Rapunzel's POV (cont.):

Mulan played the guitar.

_Jasmine: I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real_

_Jack: Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all_

_Jasmine: I'm not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are small_  
_But you can cry on them too_

Jasmine was lightly rocking me while Aladdin put a hand on my shoulder and Jack playfully but lightly punched my leg.

_Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band_

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

We were at the backyard of Mulan's house. Aladdin was on the drums, Mulan was on guitar, Jasmine was on bass and Jack on was on keyboard. I had a small shaker in my hand. Me, Jasmine and Mulan changed our positions after she sang. It was Mulan's turn.

_Mulan: You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone_

_Aladdin: Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall_

_Aladdin and Mulan: Not gonna let you fall_

I looked at Jack then took his hand as he held it out to me. Jasmine grabbed Aladdin's hand.

_Jack, Jasmine, Mulan and Aladdin: Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too_

The four of us danced with each other. Jasmine danced with Aladdin while I danced with Jack. Mulan was playing the guitar.

_Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band_

_Me: I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_

Jack jumped into the pool, causing Jasmine to fall back. I had a towel wrapped around me.

_Me, Jack, Mulan, Jasmine and Aladdin: Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)_

Jasmine pushed Aladdin into the pool then Mulan pushed Jasmine into the pool. I was laying on a floatie so I didn't notice them doing things underwater. My eyes were closed until I opened them and saw what they were trying to do. I was about to plead to them not to flip the floatie over but it was too late. They flipped it over and I landed into the water.

_Me: (softly) Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

Once the song was finished, we group hugged and me, Jack, Aladdin and Jasmine went to our houses.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I was out shopping and started heading home when I saw Tarzan sitting on a bench. "Hey." He said. I stopped for a bit then walked past him. "Oh, come on, Jaz. Can we please just talk?" He asked, following me.

"We don't have anything to talk about." I said, still walking.

"I think we do." He insisted.

"Not anymore." I said.

"Look, Jaz, I made a mistake." He said. I stopped and turned around to face him. "Look, Jaz." He said then sighed. "I still have feelings for you." He said.

I looked away. "What about Aurora?" I asked.

"Jaz, come on, we're just friends. That's all." He said.

I looked at him then shook my head and closed my eyes. "The thing is, Tarzan, I'm not the same girl I was two months ago. Not anymore. I'm not trying to be something I'm not, you know? Not for anyone. Me, my music, we're a package deal now." I said, looking up at him.

"Okay, and I know. I get that now, I do. And I'm sorry, Jaz. I am. Just... Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course I can." I said. He smiled and put his hands on my head but I gently took them off. "But it doesn't change anything between us. Okay? It's gonna take a lot more than _sorry _to fix this." I said and walked away.

"Come on, Jaz, just wait. Jaz." I heard him say as I was crossing the street but I ignored him.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was in the bathroom, wearing a robe. I had my toothbrush in my hand and I was pretending like I was in an interview. "The band was, uh... Ha, ha. Was originally called Jack. And, I know, but after about months and months of arguing, uh, and debating the-" I was about to finish when the door opened.

"Jack." Mary said, opening the door.

I looked at her. "Don't you knock?" I asked, slightly snapping at her.

"Yes. No. Just- Come on. You've got to hear this." Mary said, running out the door. I put my toothbrush down, followed her and saw her running to the radio.

_Rapunzel (on radio): I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

"Listen. Your song." She said, pointing at it.

_Rapunzel: And get inside_

"It's you. Ha, ha." She said, giggling.

I started to smile. "What?" I asked.

"Yes. Ha-ha-ha." She said, laughing now.

I was laughing with her now. "Yes! What?" I asked.

"It's you." She said.

"That's incredible." I said. I turned around when I heard my dad.

"What's going on?" He asked, walking over to me.

"We're on the radio." I said.

"Ha-ha-ha." Mary said. The three of us were laughing and me and my dad hugged.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

Me and my grandmother were playing cards and listening to classical music when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

It was Jack. "Turn on WRIZ. Right now." He said then hung up. I looked at the phone then put it down. I got up, taking my cards with me and went over to the radio. I was switching it the WRIZ then stopped when I heard my song.

_Rapunzel (on radio): I gotta get myself on-stage_

_I shouldn't wait_

My eyes widened as I stood up and I faced my grandmother. "Gram. Gram. They're playing our song. On the radio. They're playing our song on the radio! Yes! Yes!" I yelled, throwing cards everywhere and jumping up and down. I shrieked and she threw her cards everywhere as well then we danced as I hummed to the song.

_Rapunzel(narrating): The radio sponsor for Rising Star heard our demo and put it on the air._

* * *

Aladdin's POV:

Me, Jasmine and Mulan were at my house, dancing like manics. We heard our song on the radio.

_Rapunzel: It was a dream come true. For all of us._

_Jack (on radio): I'm the real deal_

_You know how I feel_

_We're not in it for the mill_

_We're just in it for a thrill_

_Get down now_

_I ain't playin' around_

_Rapunzel (narrating): But just when the future looked brightest for Lemonade Mouth,_

The three of us jumped around and went into a small group hug with each other.

_Rapunzel: everything started to fall apart._

* * *

Mulan's POV:

It was Thursday night and we were at the Pizzeria. Jasmine was sneezing and coughing.

_Rapunzel (singing): See free what_

_Is inside of me_

"Jaz, you sure you're okay?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah, I think it's just allergies." She said.

_Rapunzel: It's a long way down_

_But I say_

_Oh, we're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna_

"Losers." John said. Rapunzel looked at Jack. She tried to sing again when John spoke again. "I'm just saying, I'm gonna take you down at Rising Star tomorrow. You just wait." He said.

"Look, just ignore him." Jack told her. She tried to sing again when John got up and went over to her.

"All right, thanks." He said, taking the mic from her then facing the crowd. "Hey, good evening, ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce Loser Mouth-?" John was about to finish as Jack went over to him and they fought for the mic.

"Give me the- Give me the mic-" Jack said.

"No, no, bro." John said. A huge fight broke out in the pizzeria.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I was walking home with Aladdin. "John is such a jerk." I said.

"He got what he wanted, didn't he? Eric's not gonna let us play there anymore, that's for sure." He said as we got to my house. I coughed as I opened the small gate. "You sure you're okay?" He asked.

I turned around. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired, that's all." I said then started walking to the door.

"Wait, wait, Jaz." He said and I looked at him again. "There's, um, something I need to tell you." He said as I walked over to him. "For a long time, I've wanted to tell you, just, you were- You were with Tarzan and then we became friends..." He trailed off. I closed my eyes. _Oh no. He's gonna say he likes me. _"I like you, Jaz. There, I said it." He said. _Shoot. I hate to break the news to him like this._

I shook my head and I looked at him. "We're just friends, Aladdin. Good friends. That's all." I said.

He looked away. He was crushed. "Fine." He said.

"Aladdin, please, just-" I started but he interrupted me.

"No, you know what? _Be heard? _It's a stupid song." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm never singing it again." He said and walked away.

"No, Aladdin, no. Don't go." I said but he was already walking away further.

"It's time to come in, Jazzy." My dad said. I looked at him then looked at the direction that Aladdin was walking to. I walked into the house. He followed me in and closed the door behind us. "You are too young for boys." He said.

"Aladdin is just a friend, Baba." I said, placing my bag onto the couch.

"I didn't come to this country and make the sacrifices I made just so you can throw it all away on boys. And rock bands." He said.

_Okay. That's it. I have had it with dad talking about it. _"Aladdin is just a friend, okay?" I snapped. "And the band? It's nothing. It's just a bit of fun, that's all." I said.

I looked at my mom when she spoke then I looked at my dad. "Baba doesn't trust me." I said.

"We do trust you, Jazzy." Mom said.

"Do you?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me, threw something and walked away. "That's what I thought." I said, turning around and started to head to my room when my mom grabbed my arm.

"Jasmine?" Mom asked and my eyes were closed. "Hey. You're burning up. Let's get you to bed." She said as she put her hands on my face then taking me to my room to rest.

* * *

Aladdin's POV:

I was at home, taking out my anger by furiously playing my drums. I was alone at the house. My parents were eating out. I played so much that one of my drumsticks broke. I said then threw them down. I went over to the cabinet that I had the drumsticks in. I opened it, grabbed a pair and accidentally closed the drawer on my hand. I groaned as I opened it again. "Ow!" I yelled. I sat down and held it as I looked at it. "Ow." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's, Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Jack's POV:

"A little to the right. Right, no, left." My dad said as I was adjusting a big picture of him and Mary wearing cowboy hats. "There. Good." He said.

"Unh." I said.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping. It'll mean a lot of Mary." He said, taking a hold of the picture and we lifted it up.

"You got it." I said.

"So, Jack," He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Will you be my best man?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Your what?" I asked. I accidentally let go and a corner of the picture hit me in the eye. I yelled in pain as I held it and turned away.

I heard him put the picture down and he put his hand on my back and his other hand on mine as I got up. "Jack, you okay? Let me see." He said.

I was walking to a little restaurant later that with Rapunzel. I had sunglasses on. We each had a smoothie in our hands. "Jaz has a hundred-and-two fever, Aladdin has three broken fingers. Tomorrow's gonna be a disaster." She said.

"Well, we'll just call and back out." I said.

"No. Back out of Rising Star? Out of everything we've been through?" She asked as she sat down and licked something off of her hand.

"Whoa." I groaned as I put my smoothie down on the table.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just- I just get blurry vision sometimes." I said, sitting down.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I took my sunglasses off to reveal a bruise on my eye. "Oh. Wow." She said, looking at it.

"Yeah. Doctor said it should be gone in a couple of days." I said, using the sunglasses as a mirror.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mary." I said, putting the sunglasses down.

"Mary did it?" She asked.

"Well, Mary's picture. I was helping my dad hang it up, and then he asked me to be his best man." I said.

"Jack, that's great news." She said, smiling.

"No. Okay, that's terrible news." I said, looking at her.

"Oh." She said, looking away.

"All right, just because Mary wormed her way into my family doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." I said and we looked at each other.

"You're- You're ridiculous." She said. I looked at her, nodded, grabbed my sunglasses, got up and started walking. "Jack. Wait, where are you going? Hey, we have to talk about tomorrow." She said, following me.

"What's to talk about? Okay, we can't play. So we're out. You know, maybe... Maybe this is a sign. Maybe it's time to call it quits." I said.

"What, so you just wanna give up?" She asked.

"You just be happy that you're off the hook and you don't have to go on-stage anymore." I said.

She walked towards me. "No, no. Jack, this isn't about Lemonade Mouth. This is you not appreciating what you have. You have a family. Your dad, your sister, Mary. I don't even remember my mom. I haven't talked to my dad in years, and you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself?" She yelled. I looked away and didn't say anything. She walked around me and to her bike. "Well, okay, no, fine. Go ahead, give up. See if I care. I didn't even wanna be in this band in the first place." She said.

"Well, then why did you do it?" I yelled at her back.

She turned around. "Oh, for you, you jerk!" She yelled then turned away and coughed then sighed. She looked at me for a second. "I did it for you." She said and walked away with her bike, coughing.

I felt bad now as I watched her walk away.

* * *

Mulan's POV:

It was cloudy and I was walking when I saw the lemonade machine in the truck. I pulled out my phone and dialed one of the band's numbers. "Hey, it's me. We have an emergency. I'm right in front of the school. Yeah, yeah. Hurry." I said and hung up. I sat on the ground.

* * *

Aladdin's POV:

I saw Jasmine, Jack and Rapunzel and ran over to them. "Anybody know what this is about?" I asked.

"Where is she?" Rapunzel asked, hoarsely.

"What happened to your voice?" Jack asked her. She looked at him then looked away.

"There she is." Jasmine said, pointing at Mulan with her umbrella then coughed.

Mulan looked over at us. "What happened?" She asked.

"Achoo." Jasmine sneezed.

"Did all of you get hit by a bus or something?" Mulan asked.

"Look who's talking." I said.

"What's going on, Mulan?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Rapunzel hoarsely asked.

"I am protesting the removal of our Naveen's Lemonade machine. Hmm." Mulan said.

Jasmine scoffed. "You're kidding me, right? In this weather?" She asked.

"Okay, kid, enough playing around. I have three more pickups today." One guy said.

"It's gonna rain. Let's get out of here." The other one said.

"Are you really willing to support the rampant tyranny and oppression of the powerful over the voiceless?" Mulan asked.

"Aw." Rapunzel and Jack said as it started raining. Rapunzel opened her umbrella and put it over her head.

"You move, or I move you. It's your choice, kid." The first guy said.

"Humph. I am not moving until you put our lemonade machine back." Mulan said.

The two guys looked at each other, shrugged and picked her up." Have it your way, kid." The first one said.

"All right." The second one said. The four of us ran over to help Mulan.

"Hey, no." Jack said.

"Hey. Hey, put her down." Rapunzel said.

"Get off of my friend!" Jasmine yelled, jumping onto the first guy's back. "Stop!" She yelled again. The four of us were fighting the two guys then stopped when we saw the cop car.

_Rapunzel: Needless to say, that day was a bit low for the band._

We were in a holding cell. Jasmine coughed. I was standing up, holding the cell bars while Mulan was sitting next to Rapunzel, Rapunzel was sitting next to Jasmine and Jasmine was sitting next to Jack. "So much for Rising Star." I said.

"We can't skip it." Mulan said.

"Well, we can't play." Jasmine snapped.

"It's over." Jack said.

"Jack's right. We lose." I said, walking to the bench and sat next to Mulan.

"So we lose. So what?" Mulan asked, looking at me. She got up and looked at us. "Lemonade Mouth is bigger than a competition. We did it to be heard. For our fans, for ourselves." She said, walking to a wall.

"For our friendship." Rapunzel hoarsely said.

"Thank you." Mulan told her.

"Guys, we can't give up." Rapunzel said. Her voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Rapunzel, this isn't just humiliating ourselves on, like, a high school level." Jasmine snapped again, getting up and walked away.

"Look, we're not doing it." Jack said, looking up.

"Agreed." I said, looking over.

Jack slightly face Mulan. "In case you haven't noticed, Mulan, we're in a holding cell. Okay, and you're the only one to blame." He snapped.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah, you." Jasmine snapped.

"Yeah, it's pretty much all your fault, Mulan." I said.

Mulan scoffed and walked over to the cell bars. She gripped them. "We actually didn't get arrested." She snapped, looking at us then looked away. "Okay? We're waiting for our parents to come pick us up." She said.

"Oh. Great. Our parents." I snapped.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting?" Rapunzel hoarsely asked.

I took a coin out of the phone and tapped it on the top of the phone with my good hand to a beat. Jasmine was absentmindedly playing with her rubber band to the beat I was doing with the coin. Mulan absentmindedly joined into the beat by clanking her ring to the cell bar. I looked over as Jack was zipping his jacket zipper to the beat. Rapunzel was drumming the beat to the beat and I heard Jasmine humming the song we had when we first met in detention and Mulan hummed along with her.

_Jasmine: It would be there_

_Just like that_

_No matter what_

_We'll still be singing_

_Jasmine and Mulan: Come on, come on_

Rapunzel and Jack got up. She was clapping while Jack was beatboxing.

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got _

_We're gonna use it_

_Jasmine: Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

Mulan was standing on the bench. "Are we in?" She asked.

"Ha, ha. This is crazy." Jack said.

We all laughed and hugged each other. "Boys." Jasmine said.

"Oh, watch my eye. Ow. Oh." Jack said.

"I know. Sorry." Rapunzel said.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I was the first one out and I walked into the lobby. I looked over and saw my grandmother sitting there. I smiled softly at her. She got up. "Oh, darling. When I said get out of the house, this isn't what I meant. Ha, ha." She said.

I laughed softly as we hugged each other. "Gram." I said.

"Oh, my sweetheart. Oh." She said.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was the second one out and I walked into the lobby. I went around Rapunzel and her grandmother then I saw Mary there. I went over to her. "Jack, your dad, he's stuck in town at work. He's on his way. I just thought I'd come and-" I interrupted her with a hug. She gasped. "Thanks for coming." I told her.

"Absolutely." She said.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I was the third one out and walked into the lobby. I saw Jack but I didn't see Rapunzel so I guess she left already with her grandmother. I kept walking then turned a small corner and froze when I saw my parents there. I gasped then followed him. Mom followed me and the three of us walked out the door. "Okay, look, I know you're disappointed in me, but I just-" I started but he interrupted me as he faced me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's go." He said as he was about to turn around but I grabbed his arm gently.

"No, Baba, please. I need to say this." I told him, then signaled him to sit down. I was next to my mom. "Look, I'm never gonna be this perfect Indian daughter you want me to be. I'm never gonna be just a regular American teenager. I guess I don't know what I am exactly, maybe a little bit of both? But what I'm trying to say is, I'm finding my way. And, yeah, I'll make mistakes. But I deserve for you to just let me be me. Could you at least try, Baba?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked at me and nodded. "But you're still in trouble." He said.

I smiled. "I know." I said.

* * *

Aladdin's POV:

I was the fourth to go and walked through the lobby. I didn't see Jack or Rapunzel so they must've left already. I noticed Jasmine there but I didn't want to ruin her family moment so I didn't look over. I saw a black car. "Ahh. Here we go." I said to myself. The window rolled down but it was Demetri instead of mom or dad. I laughed. "Demetri?" I asked then rushed over to the car and got in.

I sighed. "You're lucky I picked up the phone instead of Mom." He said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Here's the thing, Aladdin. You wanna play music, you need to stand up to Mom and Dad and tell them that. Tell them soccer isn't for you. That you wanna go to music school, not Stanford." He said.

"That's easy for you to say. They think everything you do is perfect." I said.

"Yeah, well, they're not thinking that for long. My grades this semester? Not so hot." He said then scoffed. "So much for that whole _perfect _thing, huh?" He asked. "Here's an idea. What do you say we go tell Mom and Dad together?" He asked. I looked away, thinking about it then he held up his fist. I looked at it then at him and hit his fist with mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's, Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Mulan's POV:

I was the last one out and walked into the lobby. I didn't see Jack, Jasmine, Aladdin or Rapunzel so I guess they're already gone. I did see my mom though and I stopped a bit. I sighed and went over to her. I sat next to her. "Yeah, I know. Grounded for life." I said.

"You got off with a warning. Let's just leave it at that. Do you know what I see when I look at you, Mulan? I see the most determined, focused girl I've ever known. I mean, look at what you've done. You started a band. You stood up for what you believed in. I'm sorry that I've bee so distracted lately. But, M, I couldn't be any prouder of what I see." She said. We hugged. I was crying a bit.

"Thanks, Mom." I said as we looked at each other.

"Hey, let's get out of here." She said.

"Okay." I said and we got up. "Hey. You wanna come see our revolution?" I asked.

"We were planning on it." Mom said.

"_We?_" I asked as we opened the doors. I smiled as I saw my brothers and my dad. My dad was holding my guitar. "You guys, come here." I said, going over to them and hugged my brothers.

We got to the place and I went backstage to find Jasmine, Jack, Rapunzel and Aladdin. Once I found them, we were on the sidelines, watching Mudslide Crush perform.

_John: My girl is hotter than your girl  
You know it, you know it  
My ride is sweeter than your ride  
You know it, you know it  
Don't ya wish you were us?  
Don't ya wish you were us?_

_You know we own this party_  
_You know we run this town_  
_I'm about to steal your girlfriend_  
_I'm about to knock you down_  
_Sorry but your train has left the station_  
_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation_  
_Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?_

_Tarzan and John: Hey what, don't you wish you were us?_  
_Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?_  
_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P._  
_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,_  
_No one really likes you that much_  
_Don't you wish you were us?_  
_Yeah, don't you wish you were us?_

_Yeah, I score in every game now_  
_You know it, you know it_  
_You ride the pine for nine now_  
_You blew it, you blew it_  
_Don't ya wish you were us?_  
_Don't ya wish you were us?_

_You know we rule this beach, yo_  
_We kick sand in your face_  
_We're gonna crash your birthday_  
_And eat up all your cake_

_Sorry but your train has left the station_  
_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation_  
_You're a member of the loser nation_  
_Loser, loser_

_Tarzan and John: Hey what, don't you wish you were us?_  
_Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?_  
_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P._  
_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,_  
_No one really likes you that much_  
_Don't you wish you were us?_  
_Yeah (haha), don't you wish you were us?_  
_Yeah, Yeah_

_John: Now all the pretty girls are waitin'_  
_To get their picture taken_  
_...With the crush_  
_Don't ya wish you were us?_  
_Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Haha_  
_Well, don't ya? Whoo!_

"They really are... Very, very good." Aladdin said, causing me to look at him.

_Tarzan and John: Hey what, don't you wish you were us?  
Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?  
You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.  
You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't you wish you were-_

John and Tarzan finished then walked over to us. "Top that." John said.

"Oh, we will. Trust me." I said. He scoffed, pushed Jack then walked, pushing Aladdin out of the way. We walked on-stage as we heard our name and to our positions. Jasmine coughed and Jack was playing the tune sloppily. I forgot his eyes was messed up. I never really found out why it was messed up though. I guess I'll have to find out later.

_Rapunzel (hoarsely): Trying hard _

_To fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head_

_This fear_

Jasmine coughed again. "I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said, putting her forehead onto the mic.

I went over to her. "Please. You can do this." I told her. She was shaking her head and looked like she was about to cry. We started playing and Jasmine was still coughing. "Rapunzel." I said and we argued for a little bit. I unplugged my guitar minutes later and the five of us started to walk away when we heard a voice.

_Melody: Trying hard_

_To fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Boy: Messing with my head_

_This fear_

_Mary and Jack's dad: You know_

_You gotta get it out_

_I can take it_

_All: That's what_

_Being a friend's about_

_Crowd: I, I wanna cry_

We kept walking as the crowd was singing the song for us.

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

_And get inside_

_It isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life_

We were smiling as we watched them.

_I know I, I know I, I know_

_I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I, I know_

_I gotta do it_

I played my guitar along with Tarzan.

_Gotta turn the world_

_Into your dance floor_

_Determinate_

_D- Determinate_

_Push until you can't_

_And then demand more_

_Determinate_

_D- Determinate_

Aladdin put a hand on my shoulder as I was still playing along with Tarzan

_You and me together_

_We can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world_

_Into your dance floor_

_Determinate_

_D- Determinate_

The crowd cheered as the song was finished. The six of us smiled. Yes, I did say six of us. Tarzan helped us so he's cool with us.

_Rapunzel (narrating): We didn't win Rising Star, but we won something bigger that night._

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I walked out of school and saw Tarzan sitting there. He waved at me. I stood at where I was for a minute then walked over to him. He got up. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. Thank you for helping us out." I said.

"It's the least I can do." He said and took my hand. I looked at him and we sat down. "So this package deal that you were talking about? You and your music?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, it sounds pretty cool. And if you, um- If you could give me a chance, I'd really like to get to know this Jasmine." He said.

I smiled. "Yeah." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'd like that." I said then I kissed his cheek. We laughed a little.

* * *

Aladdin's POV:

I walked out of the school and I looked over at Jasmine as I heard her talk. "Hey, Aladdin." Tarzan said. Jasmine looked at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said. I walked away. As I was walking, I saw Belle writing something in her notebook alone. She looked up and I stopped walking. I looked straight then back at her. She signaled me over to her. I smiled and went over to her.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I answered the door and saw Jack there. "Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hey." He said, smiling back.

"What's up?" I asked walking over to him.

"I brought you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked then saw a kitty. "Oh, my goodness. Oh, the little kitty. Where did you get her?" I asked, gently taking the kitty from him and walking a bit away.

"One of Mary's old roommates found a whole litter, and, uh, I thought of you." He said.

I smiled. "Oh, she's adorable." I said. I chuckled and walked to the porch swing. "Hi. Hi." I cooed to it.

"You were right, you know." He said. I looked at him. "About Mary. You know, she may not be my mom, but she definitely cares. I mean, it's not perfect, but it's okay." He said.

"Yeah, well, perfect, Jack? Way overrated. Come here." I said and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you." I told him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's, Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Mulan's POV:

We were at Jack's dad's wedding. Me, Aladdin, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Tarzan. Of course Jack was there, too. He was his dad's best man. He had to be there. "For a long time there has been an empty spot in my life and in my heart. And meeting you has brought joy back into my life." Jack's dad said.

_Rapunzel: In life, and in music, things have a funny way of turning out exactly the way they're supposed to._

"-will make Jack and Emma(Jack's sister) and I happy and complete for the rest of our lives." Jack's dad said.

"That's my band mate up there." I whispered to a guy that was next to me, having no idea who he was.

"And that's my old college buddy." The guy said.

"Huh." I said.

"See, you and me, we're, like, practically best friends already." He said. I chuckled. "You know, I used to be in a band too." He said.

I looked at him. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Played bass." He said.

"What do you do now?" I asked.

"Now I own an organic lemonade company. Thing is going gangbusters. It's crazy. People just can't get enough of the stuff." He said.

I looked at him. "Naveen?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Yeah." He said.

An idea just sparked my head and I looked at him again. "Let me ask you something, Naveen." I said.

Monday came and I grabbed two cans of lemonade.

_Rapunzel: Sometimes, risking it all to have your voice heard pays off in ways you've never imagined._

I was walking over to the band and Miss Reznick.

_Rapunzel: Naveen understood this, and was more than happy to help us build a place where all of our voices could be heard._

I stopped for a minute and admired the auditorium then went to them.

_Rapunzel: Outside of the basement._

"Congratulations, Miss Reznick." I said as we hugged.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." She said as I handed her a can of lemonade. She walked away. "All right. Let's open up our music hall." She said, picking up the scissors.

Principal Silver walked over to her. "One second, Eudora." He said.

"We are officially- Why are we stopping?" She asked him.

"Photo op for the papers right here." He said as two journalists from the newspaper took pictures.

"Okay." She said, holding the scissors and cut the ribbon. "Here we are. We are open." She said.

We all cheered. "Yeah!" Silver said.

The five of us were about to huddle up when we heard Miss Reznick so we looked over at her. "Hey, you guys. Cheers." She said, holding up her lemonade can.

"Cheers." We said, holding up our own lemonade cans.

"Cheers." Silver said, holding his up.

"Oh! Ha, ha." Rapunzel said. The rest of us laughed.

"Cheers." Silver said again.

We huddled up, put our hands in and did our lemonade handshake. "Lemonade Mouth! Whoo!" We yelled in unison.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

_Rapunzel: And that, Dad, is how Lemonade Mouth came to be._

I was heading to the mailbox with my bike.

_Rapunzel: God, I can't wait to tell you the rest in person. I really miss you, Dad._

I held the letter in my hands and walked over to the mailbox.

_Rapunzel: Love, Rapunzel._

I slipped the letter into the mailbox and smiled then walked away.

_Rapunzel: Oh, I almost forgot, Dad. You're never gonna believe where we're playing next week._

The six of us were at Madison Square Garden in New York City. The music played. Tarzan took Jasmine's place of bass so she could sing with me. Mulan was still playing guitar, Aladdin was still playing drums and Jack was still playing keyboard.

_Rapunzel (narrating): I just hope our new guitar player can keep up._

_Me: Ooh, yeah_

_Mm_

_Breakthrough_

_Up, down_

_Spinning all around_

_Fly high_

_Falling to the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel_

_So far away_

_Time keeps skipping_

_Out of beat_

_Left, right_

_Tripping on your feet_

_Life feels like a string_

_Of cloudy days_

_Jack: Here we go_

_Mulan: Sometimes it's raising_

_Your voice_

_Sometimes it's making_

_Some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving_

_To the world it was wrong_

_Jasmine: Whenever you can't see_

_The light_

_Whenever there's no end_

_In sight_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Me, Jasmine and Mulan: Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes the day_

_Here comes the moment_

_That you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_'Cause every day you're_

_Getting closer_

_Life is just_

_A rollercoaster_

_Shake it till you make it_

_Till you're breaking_

_On through_

_Don't stop till_

_You're breaking on through_

_Shake it till you make it_

_Till you're breaking_

_On through_

_Don't stop till_

_You're breaking on through_

_Me: Stop still_

_Take another breath_

_Roadblock_

_Moving to the left_

_Get around whatever's_

_In your way_

_Heartbreak, pick up_

_All the pieces_

_Don't stop dancing_

_In the bleachers_

_It's gonna be your turn_

_To play_

_Gonna be your turn_

_To play_

_Mulan: Sometimes it's raising_

_You voice_

_Sometimes it's_

_Making some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving_

_To the world it was wrong_

_Jasmine: Whenever you can't see_

_The light_

_Whenever there's no end_

_In sight_

_Jack: Here we go_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Me, Jasmine and Mulan: Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes the day_

_Here comes the moment_

_That you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_'Cause every day_

_You're getting closer_

_Life is just_

_A rollercoaster_

_Jack: I see it in the blind side_

_Movin' through the limelight_

_Groovin' to the music I'm a_

_Use it when the time's right_

_Hopin' I can do it_

_I can shine bright_

_Usually in life there's_

_One shot and this is our night_

_Listen to the rhythm_

_We givin' and it'll make you_

_Start pushin'_

_Through barriers_

_It'll take you wherever_

_That you wanna go_

_Never too late too keep_

_Pushin' till you break through_

_Mulan: Sometimes it's raising_

_Your voice_

_Sometimes it's m__aking _

_some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving_

_To the world that it was wrong_

_Me: It was wrong_

_Mulan: Whenever you can't see_

_The light_

_Me: Can't see the light_

_Mulan: Whenever there's no end_

_In sight_

_Me: No end in sight_

_Mulan: Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Me and Mulan: And keep on moving on_

_Me and Jasmine: Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes the day_

_Here comes the moment_

_That you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Me, Jasmine and Mulan: 'Cause every day_

_You're getting closer_

_Life is just_

_A rollercoaster_

_Shake it till you make it till_

_You're breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you're_

_Jack: Come on_

_Me, Jasmine and Mulan: Breaking on through_

_Shake it till you make it till_

_Jack: Put your hands up_

___Me, Jasmine and Mulan: _You're breaking on through

_Jack: Put your hands up_

___Me, Jasmine and Mulan: Don't stop till_

___You're breaking on through_

___Shake it till you make it_

___Till you're breaking_

___On through_

___Don't stop till_

___Me: Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_

___Jasmine and Mulan: You're breaking on through_

___Me: Oh_

___Jasmine and Mulan: Shake it till you make it_

___Don't stop_

_____Me, Jasmine and Mulan: Here comes a breakthrough_

The song finished and the crowd cheered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Jack's, Mulan's, Jasmine's, Aladdin's and Scott's POV unless it's on normal mode.**

* * *

Epilogue (bonus scene):

Jasmine's POV:

"In 5...4...3...2...1..." A guy said.

"Welcome to Music Scene, I'm Tiana Morris. Your host for all things musical. And do we have a treat for you tonight. Right here in the studio with us, we have, Lemonade Mouth. Let's give it up for them." She said, clapping. The crowd cheered. "So, eight months ago, you were all normal high school students, and now here you are, at the top of the charts. How did you get here?" She asked. We all looked at each other. "Nobody?" She asked.

"We're just saving that for the movie." Jack said.

"Oh, come on. I mean, tell me a little bit of how life has changed for all of you. I mean, Aladdin, you're America's new heartthrob." She said.

We playfully teased Aladdin.

"Is there anyone special?" Tiana asked.

"Um... No. No one special." He said then looked at me. I looked at him. "Not yet anyway." He said.

"Well, speaking of somebody special, Tarzan and Jasmine, how is your relationship holding up under all this new pressure?" She asked. I went wide-eyed as I leaned forward and silently tried to shut her up.

"Relationship? Jasmine? What relationship?" My dad asked me.

I looked at him. "We talked about this, Baba." I quietly told him.

"We didn't about a relationship." He said.

We kept arguing quietly while I was moving my finger over the palm of my other hand. "Uh, actually, it's not Jaz, it's me." I heard Rapunzel say. I stopped arguing with my dad and looked over at her, wide-eyed. I leaned back and looked at Tarzan.

He held his up in defense. "I have no idea what she's talking about." He said. I whispered to him.

"Oh, no, no, no. I mean, me and Jack. We've, um, we have been dating-ish. Haven't- I mean, we have, haven't we? I think we have. Haven't we? I mean, we're not. It's okay. We're not." Rapunzel said. She was trying to cover for me. I smiled as we watched her try.

"Oh, no, no, yeah. She's my girl." Jack said, smiling and I grinned as they held hands with each other.

"Looks like love is in the air for Lemonade Mouth." Tiana said.

"Here's the deal, Tiana. Life for us, it's different, but, uh, it's still the same. I mean, the stage is bigger and the crowd is way louder, but every night we get out there, we know where we belong." Mulan said.

"And where is that?" Tiana asked.

"Together. And making music we love." Mulan said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder and slightly moving him from side to side.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'd really love to play our new song." Mulan said. The rest of us clapped and got out of our seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what a treat. Here, performing their new song _Highwire, _Lemonade Mouth." Tiana said and walked to the side. The music played.

_Jack: Listen up_

_This is the_

_Story on how_

_We lived_

_The glory of_

_What we did_

_It started_

_When we were kids_

_When music was_

_Up in our heads_

_She said_

_Rapunzel: I've been_

_Out on the e__dge_

_Breathin' a little_

_Bit of fresh air_

_Big dreams_

_I took a chance_

_Held out_

_For everything_

_I've got here_

_I've been f__eeling_

_This life's a_

_Circus_

_Hangin' on without_

_A fear_

_Me and Rapunzel: Livin' on _

_A highwire_

_Runnin' through a wildfire_

_You can't shake me_

_I'm not going nowhere_

_Walkin' on a tightrope_

_No net h__igh hopes_

_Step back_

_I'm gonna make it over_

_Rapunzel: Na na na na na na na na na_

_Me: Livin' on a highwire_

___Rapunzel: Na na na na na na na na na_

_____Me: Livin' on a highwire_

_Jack: __This is the_

_Story on how_

_We lived_

_The glory of_

_What we did_

_It started_

_When we were kids_

_When music was_

_Up in our heads_

_She said_

_Rapunzel: Big top turnin'_

_Around no clowns_

_I'm runnin' as_

_I hit the ground_

_Front row_

_Big show is sold out_

_So I'm ready for_

_The crowd roar let's go_

_I've been f__eeling_

_This life's a_

_Circus_

_Hangin' on without_

_A fear_

_Yeaaah_

_Me and Rapunzel: Livin' on _

_A highwire_

_Runnin' through a wildfire_

_You can't shake me_

_I'm not going nowhere_

_Walkin' on a tightrope_

_No net h__igh hopes_

_Step back_

_I'm gonna make it over_

_Rapunzel: Na na na na na na na na na_

_Me: Livin' on a highwire_

_Rapunzel: Na na na na na na na na na_

_Me: Livin' on a highwire_

_Jack: When it comes_

_To the beat_

_Seein' that the_

_Heads are movin'_

_Move off you seat_

_Achievements what we're_

_Really doin'_

_Freedom of speech_

_I'm in it_

_Just to win it_

_I'm springin' it_

_I can see it_

_In the end that_

_You can be it_

_'Cause it's patience_

_It's statements_

_Famous greatness_

_Movin' till you_

_Make it through_

_And maybe_

_You can make it too_

_Me: Livin' on a highwire_

_Jack: All right_

_Me: You can't shake me_

_I'm not goin' nowhere_

_No net high hopes_

_Step back_

_I'm gonna make it over_

_Rapunzel: Na na na na na na na na na_

_Jack and Me: Livin' on a highwire_

___Rapunzel: Na na na na na na na na na_

___Jack: Top story_

___Top story_

___Me: Livin' on a highwire_

___Yeah yeah_

_____Rapunzel: Na na na na na na na na na_

_____Jack: On top, baby_

_______Rapunzel: Na na na na na na na na na_

_______Jack: We'd, we'd, we'd lookin' down now_

_______Me and Rapunzel: Livin' on a highwire_

The crowd cheered as the song finished and Tiana was next to Mulan. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up one more time for Lemonade Mouth. This is why they're number one." She said as we huddled together. "Thank you so much for coming to the show." She said.

"Bye!" I said and waved.


End file.
